


A Girl Like All The Rest

by MaurlFox



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaurlFox/pseuds/MaurlFox
Summary: Adrien Agreste hears something he's guessing he shouldn't have. Something that just might lead him to discovering the secret identity of the love of his life, Ladybug. Now, he has a choice to make. Does he follow the clue and unmask his superhero partner, or does he respect her wish for their identities to remain a secret?Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a normal high school student with a completely normal life. When she's at school, she's crushing on one of her best friends and fashion model, Adrien Agreste. At night she patrols the rooftops with her trusted partner, Chat Noir, and when destiny calls her to fight against the forces of evil, she becomes the miraculous superhero, Ladybug.Together, Ladybug and Chat Noir protect Paris from the super villain, Hawkmoth, in a seemingly never ending fight for possession of the Miraculouses, ancient artifacts that house magical creatures who grant superpowers. To protect themselves and those they love, they are unable to reveal their identities to each other. Can the superheroes maintain their ambiguity, or will one cat's curiosity endanger them all?Fan fiction of Les Adventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir.





	1. The Bonbardier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my Miraculers!  
Welcome to the first installment of my Miraculous Ladybug Fan Fiction  
This is my first time writing fan fiction so I'm a bit nervous, but tell me what you think!  
I'm excited to go through this journey with everyone and hope everyone enjoys the ride  
So sit back, relax, and join Marinette and Adrien as they navigate the uncertainty of young love amidst the dangers of Paris!

Marinette grabbed the box of macarons and practically skipped down the stairs. Today was the day! The 15th anniversary of the Boulangerie Patisserie! There would be half-priced pastries, and special breads, and all of her friends would stop by, especially -- “Adrien!” Marinette squealed to herself, hugging the box of macarons. Passion fruit flavored. Adrien’s favorite! Now all she had to do was get to class, and give everyone, especially Adrien, a macaron, and invite them out to her parent’s shop!

“I can do this. I can do this. I can do this,” she chanted the short walk to school. Taking a deep breath, she walked into class. No Adrien yet, but Alya was there. She waved awkwardly and sat next to her best friend, barely able to hold in her excitement.

“Woah girl, calm down!” Alya exclaimed. “Adrien’s not even here yet.”

“I know,” Marintte chirped, “but today, _Adrien_ is coming to my _house_!” She couldn’t help but squeal again in excitement. It wasn’t every day she got to see Adrien outside of school. She couldn’t help her happiness. Or her nervousness.

“Oh my god, Alya,” Marinette gasped, suddenly changing tone. “He’s coming to _my house_!” She started mumbling incoherently trying to calm herself down.

“That's what I've been trying to tell you! Besides, you don’t even know if he’s coming. Just because it’s your parent’s shop’s anniversary, doesn’t mean he will come,” Alya corrected, not trying to hurt her friend but also trying to calm her down and keep her expectations realistic. This was Adrien after all. He was rarely allowed to go anywhere.

“I _know_,” Marinette whined, “but what if he _does_?” She hid her face with the box of macarons to disguise another squeal. Just then, Adrien sat down in front of her. She gasped. When did he get here? Did he hear her?

He waved like he normally does, said hi to Nino, then turned to look at Marinette. “Hey, so I heard it’s your parent’s bakery’s anniversary.”

Marinette stared at him wide-eyed. “Yeah,” she barely managed. Alya stepped in. “Yeah, all the pastries are going to be half off. You should come by.” She winked at Nino, his cue to also encourage Adrien to stop by Marinette’s house.

“Oh yeah, dude,” Nino chimed in. “Marinette’s dad makes the best croissants! We should totally drop by after school today.” He looked to Alya and she gave him a thumbs up.

“Maybe I’ll have some time before fencing,” Adrien said hopefully, giving Marinette a smile before turning to talk to Nino.

Alya nudged Marinette, breaking her from her dazed smile. “Are you going to hold those macarons all day or are you going to _give him one_?”

Marinette looked at the box nervously. She’d been trying to give Adrien a passionfruit macaron for what seemed like forever! And today she was finally going to do it! Sure she had wanted to give one to Adrien and only Adrien, but Tiki convinced her to make some for the entire class. She opened the box and took out the macaron she had specifically wrapped for Adrien. This was it!

She opened her mouth but was cut off by a shrill “Adrikins!” as Chloe rushed into the classroom. “Oh Adrikins!” she exclaimed, “You won’t believe what I’m doing this afternoon!”

Marinette’s anger burned as Chloe continued nonsensically and Adrien tried his best to manage her antics.

Alya put a calming hand on Marinette’s shoulder. “Don’t sweat it, girl, I’ve got this.” She stood up and waved her hand in the air to get everyone’s attention. “Hey everyone, Marinette brought macarons.”

As expected, students immediately began crowding Marinette’s desk. Even Chloe stopped talking about her day to take one of the macarons, but only to make fun of it.

“What’s this supposed to be?” Chloe scoffed, sniffing the pastry disdainfully. “Passionfruit? How boring!” Making a big show of throwing the macaron away, Chloe took her seat with Sabrina in tow.

Marinette scowled at Chloe. Why was she always--.

“Passionfruit?” Adrien said, looking up at Marinette with his big innocent green eyes. “Can I have one? Passionfruit is my favorite.”

Alya nudged Marinette again, urging her to give the special macaron to Adrien. “I made you a bake. I-I mean I baked you a... here.”

Adrien chucked, used to Marinette’s ramblings, and accepted the macaron. “Thanks! I can’t wait to try it!”

“Alright everyone, take your seats!” the teacher interrupted. “Thank you Marinette for bringing macarons. Anyone who didn’t get one can grab one after class.”

Adrien gave Marinette one last smile before placing the macaron on his desk to eat later. She could hardly contain her excitement! She did it! She’d finally given Adrien her special Passionfruit macaron! There was no way today wasn’t going to be perfect! Just like Adrien.

The rest of the school day passed quickly, and before she realized it she was back home at the patisserie helping her parents manage the shop. She mostly helped customers decide what to buy, but answering simple questions was probably the biggest way she could help out.

“Marinette!” Alya called as she and Nino entered the bakery.

“Alya, Nino!” Marinette waved before rushing over. “You’re finally here! Where’s Adrien?”

“Uhh…” Nino rubbed the back of his head.

“He’s not with us,” Alya shrugged. “But don’t worry, Marinette, I’m sure he’ll be here.” She smiled and nudged Nino.

“Uh, yeah, no way my bro would miss out on your parents awesome croissants!” he blurted out. Alya gave him an approving smile.

Turning to look at all the goods in the patissiere, Alya asked, “Did you help make some of this?”

“Me?” Marinette exclaimed. “No no no no no, I’m way too clumsy to help in the kitchen. You know that!”

Alya laughed and put a hand on Marinette’s shoulder. “So what do you suggest we buy before raiding your kitchen and taking over your livingroom?”

“Hold on just a second, just let me check with my parents first.” Marinette hopped over to her parents and tapped her dad’s arm. “Hey dad, can I go upstairs with Alya and Nino for a bit?”

“Sure sweetie,” he smiled, “I think we’ve got it covered for now.”

“Thanks!” she exclaimed and rushed back to her friends. “We’re good to go!”

Alya was basically plastered to the chocolate pastry display, drooling in anticipation. Marinette skillfully placed a few inside a pastry box and handed them to her. “Don’t worry, you can pay for them when you leave,” she reassured them as they all headed upstairs.

At the fencing Academy, Adrien placed his fencing equipment in his locker, shutting the door and spinning the lock. “Those were some great moves today, Kagami,” he said as she entered the locker room.

“You too, Adrien,” Kagami replied with a small smile.

“Oh hey, Marinette’s family is having a sale at the bakery today. Are you going?” he asked. Marinette said she and Kagami were getting closer recently, so maybe Kagami would want to hang out with everyone.

“No,” Kagami replied stoically. “I don’t have time to be playing around.”

“Oh… okay.” Adrien shrugged and headed towards the entrance. “See you later, Kagami!” he waved. Maybe they weren’t that close yet.

Nathalie was waiting for him on the curb and he quickly got in the car. As soon as they began driving, he spoke up.

“Hey Nathalie, Marinette’s parent’s bakery is having an anniversary sale today. Would it be okay if we dropped by for a bit to say hi?” He asked hopefully, knowing Nathalie didn’t mind short divergences from the schedule.

She looked at him through the rearview mirror. “Yes, Adrien, that is okay.”

“Thank you, Nathalie!” he smiled cheerfully. “Oh! Can you drop me off before the bakery? I want to surprise Marinette.”

“That would be fine,” she replied, eyes staying on the road this time.

Adrien smiled to himself, excited he would be there for such an important event. He knew it would mean a lot to Marinette. The bakery meant everything to her parents, and she had grown up in it. It was only right he was there for the celebration.

A few blocks from the high school, Earl sighed dejectedly as he watched another person pass by his candy shop without even so much as a noticing glance. It was opening day! There was a huge banner! Why was no one coming? He grunted and jumped up from his chair. If people weren’t going to come in, then he would go out! Grabbing a few wrapped candies and a bouquet of sugar crystal roses, he walked outside and looked for the first person he could entice into his shop.

The first people to walk past was a large teenage boy with a very short girl with dreads.

“Hello there!” he called cheerily. “Would you like to try some saltwater taffy? Or how about a rose for the beautiful lady?”

“Oh!” the short girl exclaimed in surprise. “Uhm, n-no thank you,” she stuttered.

“Come now,” he urged, “My shop’s just opened and I’ve got some great deals, especially for someone as darling as you.”

The boy grunted in disapproval causing Earl to wince and take a step back. “That is of course, if you aren’t too busy.”

The boy glared at him. “We’re going to the bakery!” he nearly shouted before stalking off, the short girl in tow. Earl watched them go and sighed. It would be okay, he would just need to find more people. Soon enough, a mother and her little girl walked past. The perfect customer!

“Why hello there, little girl, would you care to try a lollipop?” He smiled at the mother. “It’s opening day and my shop has some amazing deals!”

"I’m not a little girl!” the little girl shouted. “I’m a big girl!”

“That’s enough, Manon,” her mother chided. “No, thank you,” she told Earl. “That’s very kind of you but we’re headed to the bakery to see one of Manon’s friends. Come on, Manon, let’s go.” The little girl stuck out her tongue before following her mom. Thoroughly dismissed, he could only watch them leave.

Just then, a car pulled up and a young blonde boy stepped out. It was Adrien Aggreste! “Yes, Natalie, I’m sure. I want to surprise Marinette. Yes, I know. Okay, thanks!” The car pulled off and Adrien began walking in Earls direction. This was perfect!

“Hello there, do you have a moment?” he said as he stepped in Adrien’s path. “I believe my sister is in your class. You’re Adrien Aggreste, right?”

Adrien glanced past Earl before responding, “Uh, yeah, I am.”

“Wonderful! My sister has told me all about you. Would you like to take a look around my shop? It’s just opened, and my sister should be around shortly. You can say hello!” Eric smiled gallantly, just knowing there was no way Adrien could say no.

“Actually, I’m on my way to the bakery to see a friend. Maybe I can stop by on my way back?” Adrien smiled politely before heading off.

Earl gripped the bouquet of sugar crystal roses tighter. Bakery bakery bakery. Why was _everyone_ going to the bakery? Why was the bakery so much better than his candy store? He had put so much effort into this opening day. He’d even bought a banner! Why did no one want candy?

Back at the Aggreste estate, Hawk Moth could sense the growing hostility. “The shine of a budding talent overshadowed by a larger opponent? What better prey for my Akuma? Don’t worry, my young confectioner. Together we will build the candy mountain you’ve always dreamed of!” He released the now black akuma and watched it fly through the open window. “Soon, Ladybug and Chat Noir… soon.”

Just as Earl was about to head back inside, someone called his name. He turned to see Rose and her friend Juleka. “Hey sis, hey Juleka,” he greeted them as cheerfully as he could.

“Hey Earl! How is your opening day?” Rose chimed.

He sighed and his shoulders drooped. “Terrible! All day no one has come inside. I’ve even been standing here trying to sell the rose lollipops you inspired me to make, but no one is interested.”

“Oh no, that’s terrible!” Rose exclaimed.

“Yeah, that’s a bummer,” Juleka frowned.

“When we get back from Marinette’s parents bakery, we’ll come help you,” Rose offered.

Earl couldn’t believe what he had just heard. His own sister was going to the bakery too? His own sister, who he had made the crystal rose lollipops for specifically, was going to the bakery instead of helping him out? He clenched his fist and gave his best fake smile. “Yeah, that would be great. See you then!” He waved as they left, but the anger grew inside him. He didn’t see the small black butterfly fly into one of the crystal roses.

“Bonbardier, my name is Hawk Moth. These people have mocked your artistry, talent, and hard work, but soon, everyone will have a taste of your magnificent creations! But you must do me a favor as well.”

“Yes, Hawk Moth,” Bonbardier smiled as the transforming akuma took over his body.

Marinette fidgeted restlessly. Alya and Nino were playing a round of Final Dancer while waiting for Adrien. She checked her phone for the millionth time, hoping he had texted her. She sighed and her hand dropped back to her lap. The song finished and Alya plopped down beside her.

“Come on, girl, play just one round with me!” she urged. “Sitting here doing nothing won’t make you-know-who get here any faster.”

“No no no,” Marinette smiled and waved her hands frantically. “I’m fine! I’m not worried, I just… like watching you and Nino dance!” she gave her best smile, and even though Alya knew it was a lie, she hopped up and played two more songs with Nino. They stopped for a breather, sitting beside Marinette and switching the TV channel to the news.

“Whew! I need a break,” Alya exclaimed.

“Yeah, that was intense,” Nino agreed, breathless.

“Y’all did really well,” Marinette smiled. “I could never dance that well.”

“I’m sure you could if you had the right partner,” Alya teased with a wink.

“Alya,” Marinette mumbled as she blushed.

“Breaking News!” Nadja Chamack came on the screen. “A new supervillain is terrorizing the streets of France. He calls himself Bonbardier and is using crystal bombs to spread what seems like growing crystals. Citizens are in a panic as many have been almost fully encased by the crystals. We can only hope Ladybug and Chat Noir show up soon.” All three stare at the TV with expressly different reactions.

Alya jumped to her feet, grabbing her phone. “Oh I can’t miss this! This will be perfect for the Ladyblog!” She turns to Marinette and begins to apologize, “Sorry girl--” but Marinette is already at the stairs headed to her bedroom. She turns back around and waves Alya on, “No no, it’s okay, I’ve just um… I have to get something from my room. You go on ahead.”

Alya gave her a thumbs up and ran down the stairs. Just as she reached the bakery, she nearly ran into Adrien. “Hey! Marinette is in her room. You should go say hi!” Alya exclaimed as she rushed past and out the door before Adrien had a chance to respond. She was not going to miss this akuma! But she could still text while she ran. Just a little insurance to make sure Adrien and Marinette somehow ended up alone in her room.

Back in her room, Marinette was pacing the floor. “But Tikki, this is a one-time chance! What if Adrien comes only to find out I’m not even here.”

“Marinette,” Tikki looked at her with disapproval.

“I know, I know, Paris needs Ladybug, but I need Adrien.”

“You know what’s best, Marinette,” Tikki said, already knowing what her master would choose. Sure enough, Marinette sighed before looking at Tikki with determination in her eyes. “I’ll just have to beat this monster and get back here in time to hang out with Adrien!”

Tikki nodded with a smile as Marinette chimed the familiar words.

“Tikki, spots on!”

And as quickly as the transformation was complete, Ladybug was out the skylight door and off to save Paris.

Adrien watched Alya run off with a soft chuckle. She was always heading off to one place or another. But maybe Nino was still upstairs with Marinette and they could all take turns playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III. When he reached the living room, it was surprisingly empty. Had Alya been up here alone? That didn’t sound right. The TV was off, too.

“Hmmmm, I wonder where all the people went.” Plagg’s muffled voice came from Adrien’s shirt.

“Plagg, shhh,” Adrien said as he wondered the same thing. Marinette’s parents said they were all in the living room, so where had they--oh right! Alya said Marinette was in her room. Nino was probably there too. Shrugging to himself, he headed upstairs to the kitchen. The door to Marinette’s room was open, which was more proof that’s where his friends were. Just as he reached the stairs, Marinette’s muffled voice stopped him cold.

“Tikki, spots on!”

His eyes widened. He wanted to move, run up the stairs and know if what he just heard was reality, but he was frozen in place. Was it possible? Could Marinette really be…?

“What are you waiting for?” Plagg prompted, which was just enough of a push to send Adrien running up the stairs. He reached the top, only to be greeted by an empty room. Immediately he looked towards the skylight leading to the roof. He could feel nervous excitement begin to build inside him. It was open.

He ran over and climbed up onto the roof. No Marinette. No Ladybug. But could she really be? Was there any alternate explanation? Had it possibly been a recording? He had to be sure. If Marinette wasn’t Ladybug, he’d sound like a complete idiot. But if she was…

“Plagg,” he called out, and the black kwami flew out. “You know who Ladybug is, right? Is… Is Marinette... Ladybug?”

Plagg just shook his head, “You know I can’t tell you even if I wanted to. A promise is a promise.”

“Please, Plagg,” Adrien begged. “You can have an extra slice of camembert,” he said as sweetly as possible, trying to bribe the kwami.

Plagg groaned, trying to resist. After several seconds of hesitation, he flew a few feet away, back turned. “Nah ah, no way.”

It was Adrien's turn to groan, pointing to his shirt with a glare. Plagg returned to his hiding spot. Turning, Adrien went back down the ladder and ran down both flights of stairs to the living room. Where was Nino?

As if summoned, Nino exited the bathroom. Noticing Adrien, he waved. “Hey, dude. Uh… where’s Marinette?”

Adrien panicked, trying not to sound too suspicious but also trying not to give away what he thought he’d just figured out. “I-I don’t know, I couldn’t find her. Maybe she left with Alya?”

Nino looked confused, but laughed slightly and shrugged. “I dunno, dude.” Sitting down on the couch, he flipped the TV back on. “She said she’d be right back. Wanna play some Final Dancer?” He smiled at his best friend, trying to do exactly what Alya had told him to by preventing Adrien from leaving.

“Ladybug has arrived and is now fighting Bonbardier,” the TV rang out before Nino could switch to the gaming console. Adrien gasped. Still no Marinette. But there was Ladybug, and Marinette or not, Ladybug needed him.

“Uh… no… I um… Nathalie is waiting for my downstairs. I was just dropping by to say hi. I’ll see you later.” He waved as he rushed downstairs. He reached outside and quickly found a place to transform. The Marinette Ladybug mystery would have to wait.

“Plagg, claws out!” and just like that he was off and away to help Ladybug fight the akuma.

Ladybug dodged another crystal rose petal bomb, narrowly missing the shards that flew out like shrapnel. Bonbardier’s attack was difficult to avoid and made it even harder to get close. It was ranged and basically had a secondary attack when the petal bombs shattered. She couldn’t get hit by either or the crystals would begin to form on her too. It didn’t help that he was floating. Spinning her yoyo to make a shield, she took a moment to analyze his outfit.

He had a sparkly white bodysuit, red frills on the wrists with three red lines spiraling up to his elbows, and knee-high red and white striped boots. His hair resembled red licorice, and he had a belt that held all of the red crystal roses whose petals he was using as bombs. There had to be some way to get the belt off of him. It was obviously where the akuma was. If she could only get close enough…

She glanced around. Where was Chat Noir? This would be significantly easier with him here. “Come on, Chaton…” she mumbled, barely dodging another petal bomb and the shards of exploded crystal.

Bonbardier laughed, drawing her attention. “What’s the matter, Ladybug? Looking for Chat Noir?” The villain gasped, covering his mouth in mock horror. “Maybe he just decided he didn’t like you anymore.” He then took an entire rose from his belt and plucked a crystal petal. “Doesn’t he care anymore?” Bonbardier smiled maliciously as he threw the petal at Ladybug.

“He loves me,” he mocked in a high pitched voice, flippantly tossing a petal over his shoulder. It exploded and sent shards flying. The initial point of impact sprouted a large crystal, while the shards from the explosion created smaller crystals wherever they hit.

“He loves me not,” Bonbardier continued, carelessly tossing another petal. He continued his mocking, plucking one petal after another, tossing them in any which direction with increasing speed. The randomness of the attacks left Ladybug at a loss of what to do. Crystal shards were flying everywhere, and the safest thing to do was to find a better shield until she could come up with a plan.

Reaching the last petal, Bonbardier began laughing hysterically. “Guess what, Ladybug?” he held up the crystal bomb between two fingers, “He loves you no--.”

The crystal flew into the air as Chat Noir’s staff hit Bonbardier's hand. "Not so fast, akuma." Chat smirked playfully. "This kitty will always love his ladybug." Quickly running over to Ladybug, he winked. “Sorry I’m late, M’lady!”

“Save your apology for after we beat this thing,” she replied, wanting to get this over with quickly. There was no telling when Adrien would be at the bakery. “Over here,” she told him, running to a nearby bus stop shelter for additional cover. “The akuma has to be in his belt!” She pointed out the red crystal roses, “He’s using the petals as bombs that explode into growing crystals. See?” Ladybug pointed to a rather large outcropping of crystals that was quite obviously getting taller and taller.

“That shouldn’t be too hard,” Chat said with a shrug.

“It wouldn’t be, but the explosion spreads smaller crystal shards that also stick to whatever they hit and then grow, and if you touch a crystal that’s already growing, it can get stuck on you too.”

Chat looked around at all the crystals, trying to figure out how to get around them and to Bonbardier. “Those crystals in the sun seem to be… melting? Looks like a super sticky situation,” Chat smiled at his candy crystal pun.

Ladybug groaned, covering her face with one hand. She gasped, looking up at Chat. “That’s it!” she exclaimed.

He gave her a confused look before his eyes lit up.

“Candy crystals!” they said in unison.

“Of course!” Ladybug mused, beginning to pace. “Bonbardier. He must be a confectioner! But how do we get close to him?”

“Ladybug!” Bonbardier called in a sing-song voice. “Chat Noir. Are you two love birds ready to come and play?”

“We are not love birds,” Ladybug rolled her eyes, prepared to shoot down whatever quippy remark Chat was about to make. She glanced over at him, but his expression wasn’t playful. There was something… unsettling about the way he was staring at her. Like he was looking into her very soul. She blushed slightly, caught off guard by the sudden intensity. His expression switched to full alert as he tackled her to the ground moments before a rose petal bomb hit the wall behind the bus stop shelter.

He jumped up and began twirling his baton to create a shield, effectively blocking them from the crystal bombs and secondary shards. “That was a close one, M’lady,” he remarked as she hopped up behind him. Odd… He hadn’t hesitated or even given her a suggestive look. Usually he would savor any moment he was close to her.

“Any of those brilliant ideas?” he asked, pulling Ladybug from her moment of distraction. This was no time to focus on Chat. They had to get the Akuma.

“Just one. If they’re candy crystals that can melt in the sun, they can also be washed away by water. If we could just find a water hose…” she explained, looking around.

“Over there, by that building!” Chat said, hands still occupied as he spun the baton, but motioning with a nod of his head. About 50 feet away, a water hose was looped on a wall.

“Can you draw his attention while I grab the hose?” she asked, preparing her yoyo.

“Sure thing,” he winked, then called out to Bonbardier. “What do you flavor your candy with? I’ll bet it tastes like burnt sugar!” Chat quickly ran the opposite direction of the water hose.

As expected, Bonbardier yelled with rage and began rapid-firing petal bombs at Chat Noir. Chat dodged expertly, using his baton to gain altitude to avoid most of the bombs. He hadn’t quite expected the shards to stick to it, but with a hard rap against the side of a building, the growing crystal cracked and fell off his baton.

“Is that all you’ve got?” he mocked, still trying to maintain the Akuma’s attention. “I bet you could throw twice as many and still miss me!”

Bonbardier smirked, anger burning in his eyes. “So this is the game you want to play?” He plucked two roses from his belt, but instead of picking off one petal at a time, he crushed the centers causing all of the petals to come loose at once. “See if you can dodge this, pretty kitty.”

Just as he raised a hand full of petals to throw at Chat Noir, water doused him. He growled in frustration and turned to Ladybug. She triumphantly held the water hose, ready to hit him with another blast. “You dare to interrupt my game? Are you that eager to join?” he shouted, throwing the hand full of petal bombs at Ladybug instead of Chat Noir.

“Ladybug, watch out!” Chat called out desperately, running as fast as he could towards her even knowing he wouldn’t be able to make it.

She shielded her face with her arm, but the petals just bounced off her and landed harmlessly on the ground. All three stared in shock.

Chat smirked, knowing how cliche he was about to sound. “Water can diffuse the bombs. Who would have guessed?” Ladybug rolled her eyes. Classic Chat.

Bonbardier’s face contorted in frustration and anger as he rose higher into the air. “Just you wait, Ladybug. My next bouquet will be just for you!” He flew off just as Chat Noir reached Ladybug.

“Are you okay?” he asked, clearly concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Ladybug brushed him off. She knelt and picked up one of the unexploded crystals. “If water can stop the petals from exploding, it should be much easier to get the belt from him.”

Suddenly, the crystal began growing and she dropped it with a screech. The other petals were doing the same.

“It seems the water only stops the petals from exploding, not from growing,” Chat observed. “So it’s still best not to touch them.”

“You’re right,” Ladybug smiled. She stared at the crystals for a moment, waiting for Chat’s next comment about her only being allowed to touch roses he gave her.

“Do you have any idea where he’s headed?” Chat asked, looking off in the direction Bonbardier had flown towards. Ladybug frowned, hesitating. Where was her goofy, lighthearted, pun-loving Chat? Come to think of it… he hadn’t made a cat pun all day. Was he feeling alright?

“The only big building in that direction is College Francois Dupont,” Chat continued when Ladybug didn’t. “Maybe we should follow him and tell people about water stopping the bombs.”

“Good idea, Chaton,” Ladybug smiled. She turned and swung her yoyo, catching on a nearby chimney. Chat’s hand on her shoulder stopped her.

He wanted to ask if she was okay again, more so because she wasn’t her normal ingenuitive self than because she’d been hit by the petals. But also because… what if…

Instead he just smiled, "Be careful."

She laughed, pushing his hand off her shoulder, “I think that’s my line.” Without hesitating, she pulled on the yoyo and swung off. Chat watched her go, a worried frown replacing his smile. That was also the direction of the bakery. What if that was Marinette he just watched swing away? What if--he shook his head to remove the thoughts. No, that wasn’t important. He needed to focus on catching the akuma and protecting Ladybug. That was the only way he could see this situation. Otherwise…

He quickly followed after her, only taking a few seconds to catch up. They landed on a roof and looked around for Bonbardier. There was no sign of him.

“If he’s smart,” Ladybug began, “He’ll wait to dry off before attacking again.”

“Then let’s not give him the chance!” Chat smiled energetically, and both superheroes were off to continue looking for the akuma.

Alya came to a halt as she came face to face with the aftermath of Bonbardier’s attacks. Red crystals were growing out of the ground, out of buildings, out of cars, street lamps, and even people! Some people were stuck in place because the crystals were growing on both them and the ground, and the few people that were trying to help them had smaller patches of crystals as well. She took a few quick photos and then turned around to make a video for the Ladyblog.

“As you can see behind me, the villain attacks using red crystals,” She gasped as a crystal began growing behind her. “And they grow!” she told the camera excitedly. “Let’s follow the trail and see if we can catch up to Ladybug and Chat Noir!” She tapped the record button and looked around. This was one of the best setups for a Ladyblog episode ever! Now she just had to catch up to the action. Pulling up the internet on her phone, she searched the news. She pouted in frustration when realizing all the news teams had lost sight of Ladybug, Chat Noir, and the villain. She then smiled, realizing this gave her the chance to find them first!

Just then, she got a text from Nino.

“Adrien left and I can’t find Marinette.”

She groaned in frustration. Not only had Marinette missed Adrien, but now she was gone too? What was she going to with that girl?

“Just wait for Marinette, okay?” she texted Nino before switching to her conversation with Marinette. “Where in the world did you go, girl?” With both texts sent, she pulled back up the camera app and continued her search for Ladybug.

After what seemed like forever, she still couldn’t find any trace of Ladybug or the akuma. Neither could any of the news people. She had no clues! Between that and Nino constantly texting to ask when she would be back, she decided to walk to the bakery. If she was going to have to wait for them to show up, she might as well wait with him.

“No, Nino, I’m headed back now. Marinette is still missing? What is up with that girl? She was so excited for Adrien to come over, and then she just disappears? This was her chance! No, you did your best, we’ll just have to wait for the next time. Yeah, I’m almost there. Okay, see you in a sec.” Alya hung up the phone call with Nino, only to come face to face with a tall man that looked like he’d walked straight out of candyland. She gasped.

“Well, well, well… what do we have here?” Bonbardier mocked. “If it isn’t Miss Ladyblog herself!”

Ladybug and Chat Noir landed on the Eiffel Tower, both ready for a short rest after searching the city for Bonbardier with no luck. It was like he had simply vanished!

“I wonder where he went,” Chat mused. “I can’t imagine he hasn’t dried off yet.”

“You’re right. There’s no way the crystals are still wet, so why hasn’t he started attacking again?” Ladybug paced back and forth, wracking her brain for any reason the Akuma might be laying low.

Chat watched her while he perched in his normal crouch. He just couldn’t help but see her as Marinette. From what he could piece together, it mostly made sense. Sure Marinette was clumsy and had terrible luck, but that’s what the Ladybug Miraculous was about, wasn’t it? Luck? So it would negate her natural tendencies, right? And their personalities mostly matched. Yes, Marinette could barely get two sentences spoken correctly, but something about connecting Ladybug’s personality to Marinette felt right.

He could feel the hope rising in him, not just because he’d possibly found out who Ladybug was, but because the more he thought about it the more likely it seemed that Ladybug was Marinette. Just how amazing would that be? The girl of his dreams by his side, not just as a superhero, but as one of his closest friends too. But how was he going to confirm it? He couldn’t ask either one of them, really. Ladybug would never tell him if he asked as Chat, and if he asked as Adrien… If Marinette was Ladybug, she would never tell

Adrien, and if she wasn’t it would make him look suspicious.

“Chat. Chat Noir!” Ladybug called, trying to pull him from his daze.

He snapped back to reality and stood up. “Uh, yeah?” he asked nervously.

“Are you okay?” Ladybug questioned. “You’ve been out of it all day.”

“Er, yeah, I-I’m fine.” He smiled that guilty smile he gets when he’s been reprimanded for flirting with her. He turned to walk away, anything to escape her beautiful gaze, when a tug around his waist pulled him to a stop.

“I’m serious, Chat Noir,” Ladybug stood with his tail in hand, tapping her foot impatiently.

He sighed and turned back to her as his shoulders drooped. He took a deep breath and straightened to look her in the eye. Here goes nothing… “Ladybug… I’ve been thinking… I know we aren’t supposed to know who each other are or anything.”

Ladybug groaned, “Not this again! When are you going to learn that it’s--.”

“For our own protection, I know,” he interrupted her, holding both hands up in a slightly defensive motion that also communicated he wasn’t done. “But what happens if we do find out?”

Ladybug stared at him for a long few moments, obviously at a loss for words.

A sudden feedback spike echoed across the area as Bonbardier’s face was plastered on the News channel screens scattered across this city.

“Ladybug, Chat Noir,” he mocked in his annoying sing song voice. “After our playdate earlier, you wouldn’t guess who I just happened to bump into!” He laughed and stepped out of the frame to reveal Alya, gagged and tied to a chair. She tried talking but all she could manage were a few muted words.

“Alya!” Ladybug shouted, concern now the only thing on her mind. Chat looked from Ladybug to the screen and back to Ladybug. Alya was Marinette’s best friend. The pieces just kept fitting, and there was nothing he could do to get his mind to stop connecting the dots.

“I’ve hidden her somewhere in the city with this beautiful rose to keep her company,” Bonbardier continued as he lavishly placed an entire rose bomb on Alya’s lap. “It’s now up to you to find her. I’m sure you’ll be able to find her before the crystals fully encase her body. But don’t worry if you can’t. I’m sure she’ll make a wonderful addition to my budding crystal statue collection!” he laughed again as the news went blank.

“He was at the news station!” Ladybug exclaimed. “Let’s start there!” She quickly swung off, not realizing her eagerness to save her friend wasn't lost on Chat. Not this time.

Ladybug and Chat burst into the recording studio. Bonbardier sat on a large cluster of growing crystals. There were crystals everywhere, and several people had been nearly fully covered in the sticky candy.

"Ah, there you are, my sweet friends," he cackled at his poor attempt at a pun. Even Chat made a face at the lack of ingenuity.

"Where's Alya?" Ladybug demanded.

Bonbardier tisked his teeth, "If you want to know before time runs out, give me your Miraculouses!"

Ladybug smirked beginning to spin her yoyo, "Keep dreaming, Lord Licorice. These Miraculous are ours!"

He laughed and plucked a petal from his waist. "Then I suppose I'll just have to take candy from the babies." His look turned menacing. "Let's see how hard you cry!" He threw one crystal bomb after another at the heroes. Ladybug dodge-rolled to the left while Chat Noir spun his staff and walked to the right. Chat tried to hit one of the bombs back at

Bonbardier, but it exploded instead. Grunting in frustration, he ran a zigzag line towards the villain, careful not to get hit. Ladybug also advanced, swinging her yoyo to catch onto Bonbardier’s leg just as Chat Noir jumped for him.

Caught off guard for only a moment, Bonbardier shoved one of the petals into Chat’s face and it exploded, knocking him back and encasing the top half of his body in the red crystals.

“Chat Noir!” Ladybug shouted just as Bonbardier rose higher in the studio, unexpectedly dragging her forward. “Wooooaaah,” she cried out, releasing the yoyo so it snapped back to her.

Bonbardier laughed at their attempt, clearly enjoying playing with them.

Ladybug ran over to Chat where he was struggling to get the crystal off, spinning her yoyo to keep any more bombs from hitting them. It only took a few moments for him to realize it was useless unless he used his powers.

A muffled “Cataclysm” came from inside the slowly growing cluster of crystals as Chat’s hand swirled with the familiar destructive power. He swiped at the crystals and they turned to ash around him.

“Whew, that was a close one!” he exclaimed.

“Glad you’re okay, Chaton,” Ladybug said, her attention returned to the fight. The studio was slowly filling up with candy crystals. They needed a new place to fight this guy or they’d soon be trapped inside. And they had to find Alya. Quickly.

“Come on,” she told Chat and they ran out of the studio and into the hall. There were significantly less crystals in the hallways, but that didn’t make it any safer. Running around a corner, they stopped for a moment to hide.

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug shouted, spinning her yoyo above her head. A red candy rose lollipop fell into her hands. “What?” she held it at arms length, incredibly confused. It looked just like the ones on his belt, but with a stem and wrapper. “We have enough candy! We don’t need more.”

Chat picked it up by the stem. “Hey, this looks like the candy roses that guy was trying to sell this morning.”

“What guy?” Ladybug demanded, eager for a clue.

Chat blinked a few times, trying to figure out how to explain why he had been where he had been this morning. “Uh… There was a guy trying to sell candy roses outside of a confectionery shop this morning. Said something about the store just opening.”

“That shop must be where he’s hidden Alya! Where was it?” Ladybug demanded.

Chat scratched his head. He had been on his way to Marinette’s bakery but if Ladybug was Marinette he didn’t want to mention her parent’s shop. Oh, that’s right! “It was near

College Francois Dupont. That must be why he ran that way earlier.”

Ladybug beamed at solving at least one part of the problem. She jingled Chat’s bell, giving him an impressed smile. “I take back what I said. You’re on your game today.”

Chat blushed. He never quite got used to her doing that, but now that she was possibly Marinette, it made him even more nervous. “U-uh, yeah…” he said, giving her the best smile he could manage. His ring beeped, reminding him his time was limited. “Uh oh, I’m about to turn back.”

Ladybug touched an earring. “Me too. Let’s split up and meet back in front of the school. We can find the candy shop from there.”

“What about Bonbardier?” Chat asked, glancing back the way they’d come.

“Don’t worry about him,” Ladybug assured. “If he wants our Miraculouses, he’ll have to catch us first!”

Marinette landed in her room just as she detransformed. She quickly took out a macaron for her kwami to munch on before transforming again. “Come one, Tiki, we’ve got to hurry!”

Tiki nodded and began munching as quickly as she could. Marinette rushed towards the stairs leading to the kitchen, making it halfway down the stairs before her kwami protested.

“Marinette, wait! Where are you going?” Tiki called.

“I want to check if Adrien is here. I’ll be quick!” She smiled innocently, knowing they didn’t have much time before they needed to meet Chat Noir in front of the school.

“Marinette,” Tiki whined, taking another small bite.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be right back! Promise.” She gave a thumbs up and disappeared down the stairs. She reached the kitchen stairs down to the living room and peered down. She only needed to check if he was here already. If he was… If he wasn’t... Either way, she needed to finish with this akuma soon. Alya was still out there, too.

Creeping down the stairs as slowly as she could, she looked around the living room. Nino sat alone playing video games and munching on the pastries from earlier. Good. It looked like Adrien hadn’t shown up yet. She sighed in relief, not missing the irony that earlier she had been so eager for him to arrive, and now she was happy he hadn’t yet.

Rushing back upstairs, she rejoined Tiki just as the kwami finished the macaron, determination shining in her eyes. Time to finish this!

“Okay, Tiki, Spots on!”

Adrien paced paced back and forth on the sidewalk beside the school, just out of sight of Marinette’s parent’s bakery, waiting for Ladybug to show up. For the first time since he left the bakery earlier, he had a moment to really think about everything. He walked just to where he could see the bakery to see if he could catch a glimpse of Marinette before pacing back out of sight. Even if Marinette was Ladybug, there was no guarantee she had gone home to destransform and feed her kwami. Marinette.

One of his best friends. Someone he’d come to care about a great deal as both Adrien and Chat Noir. Someone he’d never even considered to be more than a friend, but also someone he couldn’t imagine his life without. He couldn’t help but wonder how he would have viewed Marinette had he not met Ladybug first. The way his stomach did flips at the thought of Marinette being Ladybug hinted that he probably would have fallen in love with her if his love for Ladybug hadn’t obscured every other thing in his life.

How could he have been so blind? His love had been by his side this entire time and he couldn’t see it because he was too focused on her and her alone?

“It all makes sense,” he told Plagg. “Marinette is never there when Ladybug is, and anytime Marinette is there, Ladybug isn’t! But the moment I leave Marinette, Ladybug shows up!”

Plagg savored the Camenbert he was munching on. “Mhm, sounds right to me.”

Adrien cast Plagg a scornful look. “You’re no help.”

“Hey, I’m not allowed to help,” the kwami took offense, floating a little bit farther away to eat his cheese in peace.

Adrien followed, still not quite giving up on draggin information out of him, “Why can’t you just tell me if I’m right?”

Plagg shook his head, “Nah ah!” Gulping down the last big of the cheese, he turned to Adrien. “There are rules, blah blah blah, and that means I can’t tell you.”

Adrien gave him another dissatisfied look before walking back to look at the bakery. “Then I’ll just have to figure this one out myself.” He cast one last glance at the bakery before turning back. “Plagg, Claws out!”

He rounded the corner of the school building just in time to see Ladybug land near the steps. He looked around quickly, trying to figure out where she had come from. How had he just barely missed it? Composing himself, he ran over to her.

“Well hello, M’lady,” he greeted, catching her attention.

“Perfect timing,” she waved, then realizing what she’d said pointed to him and said, “Don’t even start,” but it was already too late. He had a silly grin plastered on his face.

“What’s the matter, M’lady? Cat got your tongue?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Now is not the time, Chat, we have to save Alya. Where was the confectioners shop you saw?” Ladybug dismissed his playful joking and looked around anxiously.

“Hey,” he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry,” he began, trying to be serious but wasn’t able to help one more pun, “I’ve got a feline we’ll get there in time.” He ended with a wink as Ladybug rolled her eyes.

“Just show me where the shop is,” she stated with a flat tone.

“You’ve got it, Bugaboo!” he smiled, hoping he wasn't going overboard after being out of it all morning. True to what Chat said, there was a small confectionery shop just a few doors down from the bakery. In the window were many different candy displays, but the one that caught Marinette's attention was the red crystal candy rose display.

"This must be it!" She exclaimed.

"What did I tell you?" He beamed.

They walked into the empty shop, carefully looking around. "Alya must be in the back," she said, pointing to a door behind the main counter. They approached it carefully, ready for a surprise attack in case Bonbardier made it here before they did. They both nodded, then rushed through the door.

A large cluster of red crystals shot up from the floor. “Took you long enough!” Alya’s head poked out from the top. “Can you get me out of here?”

Ladybug looped her yoyo around the crystals and pulled back, splitting them in half and sending them crumbling to the floor. Of course, the moment Alya was free she reached for her phone and began recording.

“Can you believe it? Ladybug and Chat Noir just rescued me from the evil clutches of Bonbardier’s crystals!” She turned the camera towards Ladybug and Chat. “What happened to Bonbardier?" She asked eagerly.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of him," Chat assured her, with a wink at the camera.

“Obviously,” she replied with an eye roll, giving Ladybug a knowing look. If they needed help, they would have brought her the miraculous. They hadn’t, so of course they could handle it.

Ladybug returned the smile, slightly concerned with how much her best friend trusted them. Though to be fair, Alya didn’t really have a reason not to trust Ladybug and Chat Noir. They were, afterall, Paris’s undefeated superheroes.

The sound of Bonbardier’s crystals exploding could be heard faintly outside as the villain renewed his attack on some unexpecting Parisians.

“Come on,” Ladybug called as she headed for the door. “Let’s go get this Akuma!”

“Your wish is my cat-mand,” Chat replied, giving a nod to Alya before following Ladybug outside. Alya facepalmed and groaned. Chat Noir’s puns really were the worst.

Outside, Bonbardier was flying towards Ladybug and Chat Noir, angry they had given him the slip and freed his hostage. He landed several yards from them, bouncing a petal bomb in one of his hands. “I see you’ve managed to get your friend out of a sticky situation. Unfortunately, that puts me between a bomb and a hard place.” He smirked as he tossed the petal from one hand to another. “Oh, whatever will I do,” he complained sardonically. His expression lit up like he’d just had the most marvelous idea. “That’s right! I could start with taking your miraculouses!” He plucked several more petals from his belt and gripped them between his fingers, ready to throw them at the heroes the moment they stepped towards him.

Ladybug and Chat Noir only waited a moment to see if Bonbardier was going to attack first before making their move. They rushed to flank him, one to either side, dodging or blocking his bomb attacks. Ladybug caught his wrist with her yoyo just as he went to throw a bomb at Chat Noir. Chat dashed straight towards Bonbardier, but the villain simply smiled and dropped the bomb at his own feet. They jumped back to avoid the crystal fragments shooting out from the explosion.

Chat shot right back towards Bonbardier, swinging his baton and aiming to swipe the villains feet. Instead, Bonbardier jumped onto the crystal quickly forming where the bomb had exploded. He threw several more bombs towards Chat Noir, laughing as he knocked the cat back with each strike that landed on his spinning baton.

“Let’s end this,” she said to herself, eager to finish and get home. “Lucky Charm!”

She spun the yoyo in the air and a round pool float fell into her hands. She looked around furiously, trying to find what she could use it with before Chat lost his standoff with Bonbardier. Her eyes lit on one of the smaller crystals, chat noir, her yoyo, and Chat Noir.

"Chat Noir!" She called. He dodged away from Bonbardier's attacks as Ladybug ran closer. She threw him the pool float with one hand and looped her yoyo around the crystal Bonbardier was standing on with the other. Pulling, the yoyo sliced the crystal into pieces. Not expecting the sudden shift beneath him, he lost his footing. Chat Noir slipped the pool float over his head, trapping his arms to his body as both Chat and Ladybug pushed the float into the smaller crystal. Now stuck to the crystal, unable to fly, and incapable of reaching the crystal belt, Bonbardier struggled to get out.

Chat Noir activated his cataclysm and swiped the belt. It crumpled to the ground, only a single charged rose remaining. Ladybug picked up the rose and snapped it in half, releasing the akuma. "No more evil doing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evalize" she declared with a smile, spinning her yoyo to catch the black butterfly.

"Gotcha!" She caught her yoyo and pressed the center button, releasing the now purified akuma. "Bye bye, little butterfly."

Using her yoyo to again break the crystal , she took the pool float off Bonbardier and threw it in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

In sweeping waves, the miraculous ladybugs flew through the city, fixing all the damage done by Bonbardier's attacks. Bonbardier turned back into Earl, confused as to what had happened.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir said as they bumped fists.

"Nicely done, M'lady," he said with a wink, his mind again alerted to the fact that Ladybug might be Marinette. The bakery was right there, and he had more time than she did.

"Thanks, Chaton," she smiled. "You weren't so bad yourself."

Earl approached them, "Ladybug, Chat Noir, thank you! Is there any way I can repay you?"

"Don't worry about it," Ladybug assured him.

Chat put a hand on his shoulder, "it's all in a days work."

"Are you sure? You can have anything from my shop that you want!" Earl insisted.

They both quickly held up their hands in denial. "No, no, it's okay," Ladybug quickly said.

Chat Noir chuckled, "I think we've had enough candy for one day."

Earl looked dejected so Ladybug offered, "Maybe next time we can stop by."

"Really?" Earl asked hopefully.

"Of course," Ladybug smiled cheerfully. Chat nodded as well, giving a thumbs up. Just then, Ladybug's earrings began beeping.

Spinning her yoyo, she nodded to the others. "I've gotta go. Bug out!"

She latched onto a nearby building and swung off, intentionally going past the bakery.

Chat Noir nodded to Earl before running off as well. If Marinette was Ladybug, and he hurried, he could make it to the bakery before she did.

Hawk Moth scowled, frustrated that no matter how creative he became, how hard he worked, Ladybug and Chat Noir were always a little craftier, a little more creative, and even more unpredictable. "One day, Ladybug and Chat Noir," he growled, "You will not be able to escape my Akuma's attacks, and then it will be you, not me, who are in a sticky situation!" He slammed his cane on the floor as the atrium window closed, the butterflies resting once again at his feet.

Marinette rushed downstairs to the living room. With the Akuma gone, she had to see if Adrien had stopped by yet.

“Marinette! Where have you been, girl?” Alya shouted the moment she reached the last step. She waved from the couch, Nino beside her.

“Hey, dudette,” Nino called, “You going to join us or what?”

Marinette smiled and walked over to join them, hesitating before taking a seat. “You, um, you didn’t happen to see Adrien while I was upstairs, did you?”

“What about me?” Adrien’s voice came from behind her. She jumped, a squeak escaping her lips.

“A-Adrien!” she managed.

“Hey, Marinette,” he smiled and laughed the warmest laugh she’d heard all day, making her heart melt. He sat on the couch on the other side of Alya, leaving just enough space for a person between them. Alya noticed immediately and motioned with her eyes for Marinette to come sit down. Now.

Marinette froze for a moment before giving an awkwardly shy smile as she sat down between Adrien and Alya. Sitting so close to Adrien was like a dream come true! She could barely contain the happiness bursting in her chest. When was she ever going to get another chance like this?

When Alya and Nino finished the round, Alya handed the controller to Marinette, taking Nino’s controller and offering it to Adrien. “Nino and I are going to get some more pastries, if that’s alright with you two,” she said with a wink towards Marinette, who was now frozen from nervousness.

“Sounds good to me,” Adrien said, taking the controller from her. “What do you say? Think you can beat me on this as bad as you can in Ultimate Mecha Strike III?”

Marinette also took the controller, her fighting spirit taking over some of her nerves. “You bet!” she said as they began picking their characters. Alya ushered Nino downstairs, hoping Marinette would take advantage of the opportunity. It was, after all, a once in a lifetime chance.

It only took a few minutes for Marinette to reign victorious in this video game too. It was, after all, her gaming console.

“Wow, Marinette, you’re really good at this. I’m impressed,” Adrien said as he put down the controller, genuinely happy to be doing something with her that they both enjoy.

She blushed, stuttering “T-thanks,” as she tried to pull her mind out of the mush puddle he’d just reduced her to. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Maybe you can teach me some of your tricks before Alya and Nino come back. They won’t know what hit them,” he joked.

“Yeah,” she laughed, her mind still a bit too jumbled to converse.

“I wish we could hang out like this more often,” he remarked, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's too bad my schedule is always so busy."

Marinette stared at the controller in her hands, trying to put her thoughts together. "Yeah, I...uh, that would be drool, I mean cool!" She laughed nervously, trying to ignore her nerves.

Adrien watched her, trying to piece together her as Ladybug. Was it really possible? "Maybe I can ask my dad to come over to do homework, and you can teach me then."

"Huh?" Marinette stared at him wide-eyed.

"If that's okay, that is," he amended.

"What? Of course it's okay!" She could feel her heart racing a mile a minute. "I would love you! I mean I would love to if you wanted to um, homework, and games. Yeah." She blushed and smiled sheepishly.

Adrien couldn't help but smile at her. She was just so cute. Like Ladybug. He picked up the controller again and refocused on the TV. He might not know everything yet, but he was onto something, he could feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of The Bonbardier!  
I hope you enjoyed this episode based installment  
I can't wait to get started on the next episode to see what else Adrien can find out (and neither can he!)
> 
> \- Madam Maurl


	2. Dr. Renaissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how hard she tried, Marinette could not shake the foreboding feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. It even kept her up all night and caused her to catch a cold. Desperately needing to rest, she hoped Hawk Moth would take it easy for once, but the appearance of Chat Noir at her window dashed any hope of a day off. Knowing he couldn't take down the akumatized villain without his Ladybug, Marinette suited up and joined the fight. Little did she know, this villain would show her a side of Chat Noir she'd never seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're ready for a wild ride! This episode was so much fun to write and very difficult to get just right. Tell me what you like, what didn't quite work, and what you want to see happen next!
> 
> If you like my fan fiction and want to help me write just a little bit more every day, you can donate to my Ko-fi at ko-fi.com/agirllikealltherest. 
> 
> Now sit back, relax, turn out the lights, and enjoy Dr. Renaissance!

Marinette stared at the ceiling, laying wide awake in her bed. Her alarm began beeping beside her. After several seconds passed, she lazily reached over and shut it off. She sat up with frazzled hair and tired eyes as Tikki floated over to her.

“Marinette, are you okay?” the kwami asked hesitantly.

Marinette smiled weakly. “Yeah, I’m fine,” she said, then started getting ready for school. She couldn’t figure out the reason why, but she hadn’t been able to sleep the entire night. Nothing particularly bad had happened recently, and she wasn’t anticipating a big test or extracurricular event. She just couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Maybe she was just growing exhausted with having to juggle all of the Akuma attacks with school and needed a small break. Not from fighting the Akumas, of course, but maybe she could take a sick day from school.

As soon as she was ready, she headed downstairs to find her mom in the kitchen. About halfway through barely picking at her meal, her mom put a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Marinette, are you feeling alright? You’ve barely touched your toast.”

Her dad, having just pulled a few fresh croissants from the oven, turned around and hovered over his daughter. “Are you sick? Do you need to stay home from school?”

While it was a tempting offer, she couldn’t worry her parents over what was probably nothing. She gave them her best smile, hopping up from her chair. “Oh, no, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me! I’ve just, uh… got a project coming up. I should hurry up and go. I’ll see you after school!” she said, giving both her parents a kiss on the cheek before rushing out the door.

Quickly crossing the street and waving to a few of her friends outside of the school, she headed to her classroom. She set her bag down beside her desk and slid over next to Alya, laying her head on the desk. Being at school only made her feel worse.

“Hey Alya,” she mumbled, really just wanting to take a nap.

“Hey girl,” she replied cheerily, then asked, “Are you okay?” Her tone had lost the usual tease and instead carried a hint of concern.

Marinette waved away her friend’s worry unenthusiastically. “Yeah… I’ll--” she yawned, “be alright.”

“You look like you didn’t sleep the entire night!” This time there was a bit of teasing. “Were you up making something for _ Adrien _?” she whispered his name at the end.

Rolling her eyes and sitting back up, Marinette crossed her arms and huffed, “You’ll be surprised to know that I wasn’t.” She put on her best smile, “I just didn’t get a lot of sleep. That’s all. Don’t worry. Just a little bit of rest and I’ll be good as new.” Her efforts seemed to pay off as Alya gave her a relieved smile. The reprieve only lasted a few minutes because as soon as Nino and Adrien got to class, she was again bombarded with inquiries.

“Hey Marinette, hey Alya.” Adrien waved as he sat down. His expression changed to concern. “Are you okay, Marinette? You look exhausted.”

Alya, as if sensing how done her best friend was with answering that question this morning, waved him off. “She didn’t get a lot of sleep last night. Right, Marinette?”

“Right,” she smiled, again pulling on energy she really didn’t have to give her best smile.

“Alright class,” Miss Bustier said, calling everyone’s attention to the front, “as you know, we will be starting work on the presentations today. We will be working in pairs for this assignment. Is everyone happy working with who they’re sitting next to?”

Immediately, Lila’s hand shot up, “Miss Bustier, could I work with Adrien for this assignment?” Both Chloe and Marinette shot her glares, but she seemed unperturbed.

“Is that okay with you, Adrien?” the teacher asked.

“Actually,” Adrien began, turned slightly to motion behind him, “I was hoping to work with Marinette for this one. If that’s okay with you, Marinette.” She stared at him wide eyed, not quite believing what she was hearing. Was she still dreaming? She had to be dreaming. Maybe she finally fell asleep and this was the result of severe sleep deprivation. 

Before anyone could say more, Alya shot up from her chair with a hand raised, “and I can work with Nino, Miss Bustier. Right, Nino?” She gave him a look that said he’d better agree with her, and quickly.

“Uh, yeah,” he said with an awkward smile, wincing at the glare Lila was giving him.

Miss Bustier gave her students a small smile. “Okay then. Does anyone else want to switch?” There were a few mumbles around the classroom about being happy with their partners. Lila glowered in the back. “Alright, then. Marinette, Nino, do you want to switch seats until the assignment is over?”

Alya practically pulled Marinette up from the bench and gave Nino a strictly pointed finger. Marinette picked up her things and awkwardly shuffled around Adrien and Nino’s desk while Nino quickly moved to take her seat. Adrien gave her a warm smile as she sat down next to him. She returned it as best as she could, but between her nerves and lack of sleep, she was sure she looked like a stiff polar bear next to his radiance.

Miss Bustier waited patiently for her students to get settled before explaining the project details. It was a biography assignment, and the subject of each student’s biography was their partner. They would have to interview each other, and spend an entire day shadowing each other during after school activities to fully and accurately depict their partner in the biography. They had to include their partners family members, pets, hobbies, and extracurricular activities. Most importantly, they had to discover one secret about their partner to share with the class.

Marinette practically fell out of her seat when Miss Bustier gave the final instruction. While the rest of the class buzzed with excitement, she was lost in panicked thought. A secret? She only had two secrets, and she didn’t want Adrien knowing either of them! Well, it wouldn’t be so bad if he knew the one, but he absolutely could _ not _ know the other. No one could.

Alya caught her attention, giving her friend a thumbs up while pointing to Adrien, who she just noticed was watching her with the most absolutely stunning smile, with his gorgeous green eyes and--no she had to focus! Maybe Alya was right. This could be the perfect time to tell Adrien how she felt. Soon enough, the bell rang and everyone began filtering out of the classroom. 

“So Marinette,” Adrien said as he grabbed his bag and looped it over his shoulder, “what do you think we should do first? The interviews or the shadowing?”

“Oh, um, well,” she glanced nervously at Alya. The redhead was nodding and trying to pantomime what Marinette should say, air scribbling on her hand. “Interview…” Marinette began and Alya then held up two fingers. “Two?” Her face lit up with recognition as she turned back to a waiting Adrien. “I mean, we should do the interview second.” Alya gave her friend a thumbs up and waved her to continue. “That way, we can have a better idea of what we should be asking each other,” Marinette finished.

“That’s exactly what I was thinking,” Adrien agreed cheerily, obviously pleased they were on the same wavelength. “Are you busy after school today?”

“Who me? Of course not! I’m never too busy for you.” Her face turned to abject horror as she tried to cover up her word vomit with more words. “T-that isn’t to say I have nothing to do, I always have things to do. It’s not like I sit around all day staring at your photos--I mean, _ studying _ your fashion photos--but not just _ your _ fashion photos. It’s not like you’re the only person I have fashion photos of...” Alya was desperately waving for her friend to stop talking. “But yeah, I can, um, I have some time today.” She rubbed the back of her head while giving a tense smile. That couldn’t have gone worse. She blamed the lack of sleep.

“Do you think you’ll be able to shadow me at fencing after school?” he asked. “Afterwards, I can talk to Nathalie about letting you shadow the rest of my schedule for the day.”

“Yeah, that sounds great!” Marinette agreed as enthusiastically as she could.

He frowned, again noticing just how tired she was. “Are you sure you’re okay, Marinette?”

She waved him off, “Yeah, never better!” She wasn’t going to let the lack of sleep keep her from spending an entire day with Adrien. There was no way! This was her chance!

When school released, Marinette followed Adrien to the car parked in front of the school. Alya gave her a thumbs up before heading off with Nino. She waved, trying to assure both her friend and herself that everything would go smoothly for once.

“Marinette and I have a project to work on for school. Do you mind if she tags along for fencing practice?” Adrien asked his driver as soon as they both were seated, more so informing him than actually asking. The man grunted in response before driving off.

They arrived at the fencing school and said hi to a few of Adrien’s classmates. A few of them recognized Marinette from when she had come to fencing tryouts and said hi in passing. Kagami greeted them in the locker room.

“Hello Adrien, Marinette,” she said with her normal stoic demeanor.

“Hey Kagami,” Adrien smiled as he left to his locker.

“Hey Kagami,” Marinette echoed, turning to follow Adrien. Kagami caught her arm.

“That’s the boys changing area,” she said, stone faced.

Marinette’s mouth fell open as she noticed the signs. She forced a laugh, “Oh, silly me. I wasn’t actually going to follow Adrien over there. I just wanted to um… uh, see… the…” she grabbed Kagami’s foil from where it leaned against the lockers, “sabre you use!”

Kagami looked at her for a second before nodding. “This is a foil,” she said as she took the weapon from Marinette. “I don’t own a sabre.”

“Oh, okay. I didn’t know,” Marinette admitted, not really sure what else to say. She was never quite sure how to act around Kagami. The girl seemed genuine enough in her desire to be Marinette’s friend, but actually achieving that instead of just standing awkwardly was a different task altogether. She held a smile, hoping Adrien would be back soon.

“Are you ready, Marinette?” his voice came from behind her. She spun, glad he was back but slightly startled by how quickly he seemed to appear after she silently wished he would hurry up.

“Ready when you are,” she said as they went back to the gym.

“You can sit on the bleachers and watch us practice,” he informed her.

“Okay,” she nodded and took a seat in the front row. She gave him a thumbs up, ready to spend the next hour staring at Adrien with the perfect excuse.

About halfway through fencing, Adrien noticed Marinette was looking more and more sleepy. She had yawned twice already, and her eyes were drooping. 

_ Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to bring her along today, _he thought as his worry increased, but he didn’t have much time to think about it because his next practice match was beginning. In the middle of the sparring match, his worry got the best of him and he stole a glance at Marinette. Kagami immediately tagged him with her foil.

“Adrien, you’re losing focus,” she told him bluntly.

He rubbed the back of his head, apologizing before taking a ready stance. It only took a few more minutes for them to finish the match, but by the time they did, Marinette had basically dozed off where she sat. Taking off the helmet, Adrien sat beside her. She really did look tired.

He put a hand on her shoulder, gently calling her name. She jumped in shock, and he gave a small laugh. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“What? Scare? Me? No, you didn’t scare me. I was just… um…” she trailed off, aware she’d dozed off but not really sure what to say.

“It’s okay, Marinette, you don’t have to come up with an excuse. It’s been a long day and I’m sure you’re tired. Are you sure you don’t want to do this on Monday?” He didn’t really want her to go home. He wanted to keep an eye on her, see where she was at all times, and check if she and Ladybug coexisted or only appeared in isolation. There was a lot spinning through his mind, but ultimately, finding out who Ladybug was could wait another day if it meant taking care of Marinette.

He wanted to sigh in relief when she smiled cheerily. “Nonono, it’s okay! I’ll get some rest tonight, when I go home.”

“In that case, I just finished practice. Let me change and then--,” he was cut off by Marinette’s sneeze. He frowned, stood, and held out a hand. “You really should go home, Marinette. You sound like you’re catching a cold.” He wasn’t chancing Marinette getting sick just for a school project. There would be more opportunities.

“No way,” Marinette assured him. “I’m sure it was just someone talking about me. Besides, one sneeze is not big de--A-a-achoo!” She looked up at him sheepishly. Her nose was starting to turn red and her eyes puffy. “Okay, maybe you’re right.” She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

“Come on, I’ll drop you off at home.” It took him until the front doors of the school to realize he was still holding her hand. He blushed slightly and let go, not missing the fact her face was a shade redder. Today really wasn’t the best day for this assignment. The longer she stayed out, the sicker she was looking. They walked to the car and he opened the door for her once again. “After you,” he motioned with a smile.

It only took them a few minutes to reach the bakery. Marinette had started to look a little better, but her face was still slightly flushed and her nose a bit red. She opened the door, but he put his hand over hers before she could get out of the car.

“Don’t worry about today. We can do the project when you’re feeling better, okay?” He gave her the most caring and reassuring look he could, trying to make sure she knew he was more concerned for her health than the project. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel bad about feeling bad.

“Thanks, Adrien,” she smiled in return. “You really are a great friend.”

He smiled and nodded, releasing her hand as she got out of the car. “Get some rest, okay?” he insisted.

“Definitely!” she waved as they drove off. The moment they rounded the corners, her shoulders sagged and her eyelids drooped. That had been exhausting! She loved spending time with Adrien, and wouldn’t trade it for anything, but she was also relieved to be home.

The moment she reached her room, she basically collapsed on her bed. She’d managed to make it past her parents without them buzzing around her, but she couldn’t escape the ever-present kwami.

“Marinette, you should really take better care of yourself. School projects are important, but so is your health! Who will protect Paris from Hawkmoth if Ladybug gets sick?” The young heroine knew Tikki didn’t mean to lecture, and that she was only concerned for Marinette’s well-being. She cupped Tikki in her hands and nuzzled her with her cheek.

“Thanks, Tikki. I will.” She laid down, closing her eyes for a small nap while Tikki watched over her. She would feel better in an hour or so.

When she woke up, she did _ not _ feel better. She felt much worse. Her eyes had swelled and her nose was stuffed. She officially had a head cold.

“Ugh, Tikki, what am I supposed to do now?” she complained, genuinely not sure what to do. It had been a long time since she’d been sick, and she wasn’t even sure it was okay to transform into Ladybug with a head cold.

“It’ll be okay. It’s just a small cold,” Tikki assured her. “Maybe you can go downstairs and ask your mom to buy you some medicine?”

Marinette looked at her pitifully. She really didn’t want to have to get up and walk around, but she knew it was for the best. Tikki patted her head, trying to reassure her. She sighed and then smiled at her kwami. “You’re right, medicine could really help.”

Dr. Mariana Reviré stood in one of the exam rooms in the Pediatrics department at the local hospital, impatiently tapping her foot. “No, Monsieur, your son needs the vaccines to be safe. I can’t sign the medical clearance without administering them, and I won’t excuse him. I’m sorry, but this is my final decision.”

The man huffed at her, trying to look intimidating. “We’ve paid a lot of money for this trip, and you’re telling me you won’t do your job and sign my son’s travel papers?”

“My _ job _ is to keep your son safe and well,” she countered.

He put a hand on his son’s shoulder protectively. “You think you know what’s best for _ my _ son?” He scowled in disdain. “Just because you’re a woman? You aren’t my son’s mother.”

“No, but I _ am _ his doctor, and yes, I do think getting his vaccines is what’s best for him,” she stated flatly, growing increasingly frustrated with the man.

“Well then, I’ll take my son to a _ real _ doctor. One who won’t let his silly emotions cloud his professional judgement,” he spat, dragging his son out of the office.

Dr. Reviré groaned in frustration, shaking her head as she stomped to her office. “How dare he!” she vented to her secretary. “Just because I’m a woman, I’m not a ‘real’ doctor? This isn’t the 1850s!”

The atrium window of the Agreste mansion opened to cast light on Hawk Moth. He sighed in satisfaction. “So much anger at being disrespected over such a small detail… The poor doctor. Such strong emotion can be useful. Together we’ll show Paris just how necessary women are.” He clasped his hands over a small white butterfly, forcing dark energy into its being. “Fly away, my little Akuma, and evilize her!”

Back at the hospital, Dr. Reviré was finishing up paperwork, aggressively filling out paper client sheets for Data Entry to put into the computer. She didn’t see the Akuma enter her pen before it was too late, a black butterfly silhouette casting onto her face.

“Dr. Renaissance, my name is Hawk Moth. Your expertise has been disrespected and ignored in favor of inferior intelligence. Men do not recognize the vital role of women, but I do. I will give you the power to transform their minds. Together, we will give them a taste of their own medicine, but in return you must bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculouses!”

“Yes, Hawk Moth! Soon, every man in Paris will know my pain!” Dr. Reviré proclaimed as Dr. Renaissance took her place.

Back at the bakery, Marinette was being subjected to a thorough lecture on her bad luck by Alya via video chat.

“You have the worst luck I’ve ever seen, Marinette! Of all the times to get sick, you had to pick the very first time Adrien has personally requested to work on a project with you?” Her friend was teasing, but that didn’t make it less true.

She groaned and pulled the bed covers over her head. “I know,” she mumbled from her hiding spot. “This is the worst.”

Alya didn’t know the half of it. Missing a day with Adrien was one thing, but what would she do if someone was Akumatized today? Could she even face an Akuma while sick? She’d have to rely on Chat Noir, and while she trusted him with her life, she didn’t want to be a burden to him. He was one of her best friends, despite how he got on her nerves.

“At least with a school project, there’s always Monday,” Alya was saying.

Marinette popped her head out from the sheets and smiled at her friend. “You’re right, there’s always Monday. In the meantime, I think I’m going to take a nap.”

“Okay, girl, but text me if you need anything. And I mean anything!” She gave Marinette a pointed look.

“Okay, okay, I will.” Marinette waved and then hung up. Just as she did, Tikki flew in front of her face. “What am I going to do, Tikki?” she groaned and laid her head back down on her pillow.

“Don’t worry, Marinette!” the little kwami soothed, “Maybe today everyone in Paris will have a wonderful day and no one will be Akumatized!” Marinette stared at Tikki with a deadpan expression. “Well we can hope,” she continued, trying her best to set her owner’s mind at ease.

Marinette smiled and rolled onto her back. “We can hope,” she echoed. She sighed and clicked on her phone, staring at her background picture of Adrien. She wondered if he was as disappointed about her having to go home as she was. If only she hadn’t caught a cold.

Adrien plopped into the chair at his desk, clicking on his computer screen and pulling up photos of Ladybug from the internet. He sighed and scrolled through the photos.

“How could you send her home like that?” Plagg whined, hovering at Adrien’s shoulder, “This was your chance to see if Marinette really is Ladybug!”

Adrien gave him a cold glare. “You know, I wouldn’t have to see if you would just tell me.”

“And _ you _ know I can’t do that!” Plagg countered, crossing his arms before flying off to find some cheese.

Adrien groaned and rested his chin on the desk. Monday. On Monday he'd keep an eye on her for sure!

But first he needed to talk to Nathalie about Marinette coming over. He knew his father wouldn't like the idea, but it _ was _for a school assignment, after all. How could he say no?

He headed downstairs to find Nathalie at her desk, Plagg quickly ducking into his jacket.

“Adrien, is something wrong?” She asked, momentarily pausing from whatever important thing she was working on.

“No,” he said, feeling his nerves kick in. “Nothings wrong. I just needed to talk to you about an assignment for school.”

She turned away from her computer, giving him her full attention. “Yes, go on.”

“We’re writing biographies in one of my classes. We have to interview a classmate and shadow them for a day. My partner is sick today, but on Monday, would it be possible for them to accompany me after school?” He gave her his most hopeful smile, knowing he had to convince her before he could get permission from his father.

“I’m sure something can be arranged,” she replied, turning back to what she was doing.

“Um, Nathalie?” he continued, knowing the second part of the assignment was going to be harder to accomplish than the first.

“Yes, Adrien?” she said, not looking away from the computer.

“I also have to interview and shadow my partner,” he said simply, knowing she would understand what he was implying.

She paused again, taking an extra moment to stare at him. “I see,” she stated in her non-committal way. “I’ll talk to your father about arranging your schedule.”

He gave her the biggest smile, “Thank you, Nathalie!”

Returning to his room, he leaned his back against the door and sighed with relief. That went about as well as it could have. “Did you hear that, Plagg?”

“I sure did,” the kwami said as he reemerged.

“On Monday, I get to spend the whole day with Marinette.” He sat back down at his computer desk. “That way, if an Akuma attacks, I can keep an eye on her.”

“Uhuh, are you sure that’s the _ only _ reason you’re excited about spending the day together?” Plagg narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“Of course!” Adrien exclaimed, probably a bit too adamantly. “If Marinette is Ladybug, the love of my life…” he sighed, resting his elbows on his desk and cupping his chin with his hands.

“But Adrien, what if Marinette _ isn’t _ Ladybug? Then what will you do?” Plagg asked, starting to sound a little concerned. Adrien turned to him, frowning. He disliked the idea of Marinette not being Ladybug a little more than he expected.

His eyes became determined. “Then we’ll just have to find out.”

Adrien was just finishing his homework when he felt something tickle his leg. “Stop it, Plagg, I’m almost done.”

“Stop what?” the kwami asked, coming to float by his shoulder.

Startled that Plagg wasn’t the cause of the tickling, he pushed away from his desk just in time to avoid a snake bite. He shouted, startled, and quickly ran to the couch. Looking around, he noticed another two snakes coming towards him.

“There’s no way they got in by themselves. It must be an Akuma!” he deduced, looking for the best way to get around them.

“An Akuma?” Plagg whined. “With _ snakes _?”

“There’s no time, Plagg,” Adrien reprimanded as he kicked one of the snakes away. “Claws out!”

Chat Noir hit the second snake away with his baton, sending it flying into the third one. “When I think of a bedroom, this isn’t exactly what I have in mind. Time to split!” Careful not to run into anymore snakes, he leaped out of his bedroom window and onto the street outside. He looked around for more snakes, but upon not seeing any decided he needed a higher vantage point. He vaulted to a nearby building, the new height allowing him to almost immediately spot several snakes. 

He decided to gauge where the villain was located based on the direction the most snakes were coming from. Hesitating, he looked toward the bakery, trying to catch a glimpse of Ladybug. There was no sign of her... It was possible she was already out looking for the Akuma, but what if she wasn’t? What if Marinette was Ladybug and she was too sick to transform?

He knew it wasn’t the best idea, and if he was wrong, Ladybug would be left to fight the Akuma alone for a little, but if he was right and Marinette was Ladybug, he had to check on her.

Marinette woke to the repetitive rapping of knuckles on glass. Struggling to pull herself out of bed, she rubbed her eyes and looked around. It took her a moment to see exactly where the sound was coming from, and when she saw him, her eyes bulged.

Chat Noir?!

Why was he at her window? Sure they’d had a few interactions with her as Marinette, but he rarely came straight to her house, especially in broad daylight!

Now that she was awake and he had her attention, he was smiling and pointing upward. He wanted her to let him in? She groaned and reached up to unlock the hatch. She pushed it open just as Chat landed on the roof.

“Sorry to disturb your slumber, Princess,” he said with a wink, offering a hand to pull her up.

_ Punny as ever… _she thought as she let him pull her up. “It’s okay. What do you want Ki-ddo,” she caught herself, barely saving herself from calling him the same pet name as Ladybug did. 

Chat gave her a questioning look, but she just smiled back awkwardly. “Oh uh…” he looked around hesitantly. She just stared at him, too sick to deal with his shenanigans. “I… think there’s an Akuma controlling snakes all over the city. I can’t find Ladybug and you’re--” He stopped cold, suddenly becoming… shy? What was wrong with him? “You’re kind of the only friend I have other than Ladybug…”

Marinette blinked at him, not sure how to react. She was… his… only friend? What?! How was that possible? “Uhhh…” she stammered. What was she supposed to say to that? How was _ anyone _ supposed to respond to being told they are someone’s _ only _ friend. Her expression softened as she realized he was looking at the balcony floor, also at a loss for words. He actually looked like a lost, abandoned kitten.

She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I’m glad you think of me as a friend, Chat Noir, and that you thought to come find me when…” the first part of what he said dawned on her. “An _ Akuma _ ? Did you say an _ Akuma _ is controlling _ snakes _?” She began to freak out. This was exactly what she didn’t need right now.

“Don’t worry, Princess,” he winked again, suddenly back to his normal self. “You’re one of the smartest, most ingenuitive people I know. If anyone can help me besides Ladybug, it’s you!”

Marinette flushed a little. She was used to receiving compliments from Chat as Ladybug, but this was different. He wasn’t complimenting the girl he was in love with, he was complimenting _ her _, Marinette. “Thanks, Chat Noir, but you really should go find Ladybug. Even if I could help, I don’t have superpowe--a-achoo!--ers…” She rubbed her nose, sniffling, as she gave him an apologetic smile.

“Are you feeling okay?” Chat asked, suddenly worried.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” she waved him off. “Just a little head cold. I’ll be fine tomorrow!” She began pushing him towards the edge of the balcony. “You really should be going. What if Ladybug is looking for you?”

He jumped up onto the railing. “You’re right. Thank you, Marinette.” The way he said thank you gave her pause. There was something more genuine about his tone than normal, something… familiar… but she just couldn’t place it. She waved as he vaulted off.

The moment he was gone, Marinette really began freaking out. “Oh no, Tikki! What am I doing to do? There’s an Akuma, and Chat Noir can’t do this alone!”

The kwami popped up from her hiding place, quickly reassuring her owner. “It’ll be okay, Marinette. I believe in you!”

She cupped the Kwami in her hands. “It won’t hurt you to transform when I’m sick?”

“Uh-uh” Tikki shook her head.

“Are you sure,” Marintte pressed, still concerned.

Her small partner giggled, “You aren’t the first miraculous holder to get sick. It’ll be okay. Trust me.” 

Marinette nodded, knowing she didn’t really have a choice anyway. “Okay Tikki, spots on!”

Ladybug landed on a rooftop and leaned against an adjacent wall, already feeling tired. She could hear the screams of terrified Parisians as more and more snakes found their way deeper into the city. Chat Noir was right; it had to be an Akuma. By the sounds of the screams, it was close by, too. But where had Chat run off to? Wasn’t he supposed to be looking for her, for Ladybug? 

She let out a small groan, taking off again and using her yoyo to propel her towards the screaming people. After a few swings, she could feel herself getting a bit dizzy again so she dropped to a nearby rooftop. The moment she landed, she felt as if her world began spinning. Just in time, two strong arms caught her.

“Ladybug? Are you okay?” Chat’s concerned voice broke through the fog in her mind, helping clear her head.

She righted herself, grateful for his steadying hand. “Yeah, Chaton, just a little dizzy.” 

“You didn’t get bit by one of the snakes, did you?” he asked, looking her up and down.

“I’m just a bit tired,” she said, refusing to chance him connecting her and Marinette over a simple head cold. Darn cat. Why did he have to see her as both her civilian self and her superhero self on the one day she was sick? She knew he meant well, but that only made it harder for her.

A scream drew their attention. Several people ran out from around a street corner a few buildings down, chased by several snakes.

“There’s no time to chat, Chat Noir” she winked, hoping the pun would grab his attention enough to forget she wasn’t quite at 100% today. “Do you know where the snakes are coming from?”

“Not yet, M’lady, but they all seem to be coming from the same direction.” He pointed towards the Eiffel Tower, his attention sufficiently diverted. “Maybe we can follow them back to their charmer.”

“Good idea,” she agreed, then used her yoyo to swing off, Chat close behind her.

It didn’t take them long to find the Akumatized victim. She was several hundred yards from the Tower and dressed in a dramatic pick coat with a high collar, dark leggings with a snake pattern, and a dark medical mask with a fang design. Her hair was in a high ponytail, and she had a staff with large orb at the top that glowed pink and blue. And she seemed to have been waiting on them.

“Ah, Ladybug, Chhhhhat Noir,” she hissed, elongating the beginning of his name. She glared at him specifically, making him gulp. “I’m so glad you could make your appointment.”

“I’m not sure I like how she said my name,” he told Ladybug, giving her a sideways glance. She nodded, not taking her eyes off the villain as she began spinning her yoyo

“I am Dr. Renaissance, and these,” she smiled as three snakes fell from her coat, “are my assistants.” The snakes began slithering towards them.

Ladybug laughed, “We’re not afraid of a few snakes. You’ll have to do better than that.”

“A few?” Dr. Renaissance smirked, narrowing her eyes with a dark smile.

“Uhh, Ladybug?” Chat Noir said, taking a step closer to Ladybug. She gasped. Snakes were slithering towards them from all directions. They stood back to back, ready to take on their adversaries from all sides. At first it was easy to bat away the snakes a few at a time, but they quickly realized there were more snakes than they could handle.

“They just keep coming,” Chat exclaimed, voicing what they were both thinking.

“What’s the matter Chhhhhat Noir? The kitty doesn’t like my ssssssnakes?” Dr. Renaissance taunted as more snakes fell from her coat.

“You’re right,” Ladybug agreed. “Can you get us out of here?”

“No problem,” he wrapped an arm around Ladybug so he could vault them into the air, but a sharp pain caused him to look down. One of the snakes had him by the ankle. “Ee-eeew,” he squirmed as he shook it off, then vaulted them to a nearby roof.

“Chat Noir, did you get bit?” Ladybug asked the moment they landed. He held out his foot for her to see. Black snake scales had begun forming around the wound, slowly inching outward. She missed his grimace.

“It looks like we’ve got some time before the venom spreads.” She looked back at Dr. Renaissance and the snakes headed towards them. “We’ve got to find a way to get close to her.”

Two snakes slithered over the rim of the roof, rearing their heads and hissing. Chat quickly pulled Ladybug behind him. “Watch out, Ladybug! It doesn’t matter if I get bit.” With two swift jabs of his staff, both snakes fell back to the street.

Ladybug took quick stock of their surroundings. There had to be a way… “Chat Noir, do you see how all of the snakes are coming towards us?”

“Uh-huh,” he said, knocking another one off the roof.

“But all of the snakes are moving faster than Dr. Renaissance,” she pointed out.

“Ah, I’ve got you,” he winked. They nodded at each other before running in opposite directions. Their best bet would be to flank the snakes to get at their master as she walked behind them. Of course, they would have to counter the snakes changing course to compensate for the movement of their target. 

Chat reached Dr. Renaissance first, her staff catching his as he brought it down. He swung around her, trying to catch her unguarded side. She expertly mirrored his action to block the swing. Ladybug’s yoyo caught the large orb at the top of the villain’s staff, but she wasn’t expecting Dr. Renaissance to pull at the same time she did, sending her flying into Chat Noir. They landed next to a light pole a few feet away.

Ladybug pulled Chat to his feet, going on guard against the snakes that were beginning to surround them. He limped into position behind Ladybug. The scales from the bite now covered his entire leg, making it almost immovable, and were growing faster.

Dr. Renaissance laughed scornfully, “You think you can win in a fight with that leg? Soon you’ll be overcome by my transformation!”

“I think one transformation is enough, don’t you, Chat Noir?” Ladybug shot back.

“I couldn’t have said it better myself,” he nodded.

“Alright, time for a new plan!” She tossed her yoyo in the air while Chat kept the snakes away from them. “Lucky Charm!” A red scarf with black dots fell into her hands. Looking around, she came up blank. She sighed. Were her miraculous powers laughing at her? Yes, she was sick with a cold, but how was a scarf helpful right now? Tying the charm around her arm, she looked to Chat. “Looks like we’re on our own for now.”

“Then we can’t stay here! Cataclysm!” He swiped the bottom of the light pole, causing it to fall and creating a path out of the swarm of snakes. Ladybug ran along the pole, only noticing Chat’s struggle to walk after she’d cleared the snakes. The snakes were moving back onto the path, only focusing on Chat and completely ignoring Ladybug. This was bad, he needed out of there, and now. She swung her yoyo to loop around his waist and quickly pulled him to her. Swinging his arm over her shoulder, they ran as fast as they could towards the Eiffel Tower. The higher up they were, Ladybug figured, the slower the snakes would be able to reach them. Latching onto a higher rung, she pulled them both up to the first large beam of the tower.

“This isn’t working! How can we get her away from the snakes? They just keep dropping out of her coat!” She complained, exasperated.

Chat leaned heavily on one of the beams, trying his best to remain chipper despite his increasing inability to move. “Maybe a change of scenery could _ tip the scales _ in our favor.” 

Ladybug facepalmed, not quite believing that he was making snake puns after being bitten by one. But he was Chat Noir, after all. What else could she expect?

Unwrapping the scarf from her arm, she looked around trying to find it’s use. There was no way it was about her head cold, but she couldn’t see anything in the vicinity that she could use either. Why did the Lucky Charm have to be so -- “That’s it!” She burst out, startling Chat and nearly making him lose his balance. “A change of scenery! What’s the one thing a snake must have to move?”

“Uhh…” he drew a blank. Raising one eyebrow, he gave it his best guess. “It’s slither?”

She held up the scarf triumphantly. “Warmth! If we can lure her to the ice rink, the snakes won’t be able to move. She’ll have to fight us herself!”

“Spot on, as always, Bugaboo!” he teased. She shook her head, not quite having the energy to reprimand him.

“Let’s just go,” she stated flatly.

“Ladies first.”

By the time they reached the ice rink, the snake scales had nearly completely covered Chat’s chest and his face was flushed pink with fever. Ladybug herself didn’t feel too steady on her feet either. Could her day possibly get any worse?

A rapid beeping from her earrings told her it could.

“I’m about to transform back,” she said anxiously.

“Me too,” Chat said weakly as he held up his ring. It had one pad left.

This. This was why Ladybug had barely been able to sleep the night before. She just knew it. Somehow she had sensed how impossible today would feel. But she couldn’t focus on that. She needed to find a place for her and Chat to detransform.

Half-dragging him to the bathrooms, she helped him sit down in one of the stalls. With the cold of the rink, he’d started visibly shaking and his teeth clattered despite burning up with a fever. If only there was a more comfortable place to hide him while she handled Dr. Renaissance.

Ladybug glanced at the scarf tied around her arm. She knew her own cold could only get worse out on the ice, but she couldn’t just leave Chat like this. Carefully, she wrapped it around his neck and chin, making sure it wouldn’t fall if he shifted. It wouldn’t last long because she was about to detransform, but she couldn’t think of a single other use for it.

“Thanks, Ladybug,” he smiled up at her, somehow looking even weaker than before.

She stroked his hair, giving him a soft smile. “Don’t worry, Chaton. I’ll be back soon.” He leaned into her hand, finding comfort in her presence. He really was just like a kitten. The final beeping of her earrings compelled her into motion as she quickly stepped out of the stall and slammed the door moments before she detransformed. Tikki spun around and landed weakly in Marinette’s hands. The little Kwami groaned, exhausted from the transformation and charm. It was a good thing there were always macarons inside her little purse, and even better that Master Fu had made another ice power potion.

Marinette glanced at the stall where Chat Noir waited, concerned because his Kwami would also be needing a snack in a minute or two, but also because she didn’t know if he’d be coherent enough to provide one. That snake bite was proving to be much worse than either of them had anticipated.

As soon as Tikki finished eating, Marinette held up the small blue macaron. “We don’t have any time to waste. Dr. Renaissance can’t be far behind.”

Tikki pushed the sweet down a little, frowning. “Are you sure?”

She nodded, giving her friend the biggest smile she could manage. “I’m sure. Without Chat Noir and with no time to get Rena Rouge or Carapace, I’m going to need as much speed and skill as possible. We’ll just have to make sure this fight stays in the rink. Tikki, power up!”

The kwami nodded and smiled in approval as her own transformation began. “Stalac Tikki!”

“Stalac Tikki, spots on!” A brilliant pink light engulfed the bathroom, leaving Ladybug where Marinette stood as it faded.

Running out of the bathroom and onto the rink, she skated effortlessly to the center. It wasn’t long before snakes began wiggling their way into the building. As expected, most of them wouldn’t go on the ice, and those that did only made it a few feet before either turning back or curling up to conserve warmth. Ladybug stood on guard, ready for the arrival of the snakes’ master at a moment’s notice. When she did arrive, the doctor cackled mercilessly.

“Have you finally decided to stop running?” She looked around, then fake pouted, “Oh dear, what happened to your sweet partner? He hasn’t _ transformed _ yet, has he? Now wouldn’t that just be _ terrible _.” Her face turned sour at the end, obviously enjoying mocking the hero.

Hawkmoth’s voice echoed in his puppet’s mind, “Strike swiftly, Dr. Renaissance, while Ladybug is alone! We don’t know who else she might have contacted.”

Holding out her hand dramatically, the villain demanded the one thing they always do. “Hand over your Miraculous and I’ll end his suffering.”

Ladybug gave her a radiant smile, refusing to allow the icy jabs to penetrate her confidence. Sick or no, she couldn’t let Hawkmoth win. “Why don’t you come out here on the ice and take it from me?”

The doctor’s laugh echoed around the empty ice rink as she stepped lightly onto the ice. She folded her hands behind her back and gave Ladybug a pitying look as she sighed. “I hope you didn’t think the ice would stop me, Ladybug. You’d be gravely mistaken.” She raised her staff over her head and, as it began to glow brighter, slammed the base down into the ice. Cracks shot through the ice, nearly reaching the center of the rink.

Ladybug frowned at the crack nearly reaching her foot, then looked up at Dr. Renaissance. Her eyes widened as the doctor’s legs turned scaly, merged into one, and grew into a long snake tail. The doctor’s coat merged with the scales to create a snakes hood, and the doctor’s mask transformed into a snake’s mouth

“A lamia?” Ladybug cried out, not quite sure what to think of _ this _ transformation. What was she going to do about a lamia?

Dr. Renaissance laughed maniacally, enjoying the shock on her opponent’s face. A now forked tongue flicked out of her mouth. “I can tasssste your fear.”

Ladybug grabbed her yoyo, hesitating because it reminded her that Chat was probably shivering in the bathroom. Steeling her face, she spun her yoyo and glared up at Dr. Renaissance. “You may think you’ve won, but I’ve still got the upper hand!” The cold had to effect a lamia similarly to the snakes, and even though it was having one on Ladybug’s cold, there was no way it was as severe.

She darted forward on the ice, the blades of her skates allowing her to move faster than before. Dr. Renaissance slithered to meet her. Just before they collided, Dr. Renaissance pulled back and flicked her tail forward, aiming for Ladybug. A nimble spin of her skates pulled her out of the way and behind the lamia. Immediately turning towards each other, they went for another attack. Ladybug managed to wrap her yoyo around Dr. Renaissance’s staff, but was quickly side swiped by the villain’s tail. The impact sent her sliding across the ice, nearly to the other side of the rink.

Picking herself up, she stared up at the approaching snake. Her vision blurred for a moment as her cold symptoms began to show themselves again. She really could use Chat Noir’s help. Would she be able to defeat the Akuma without him?

Shaking her head to clear her vision, she made it to her feet and bolted towards Dr. Renaissance. No more playing around. It was now or never. Dr. Renaissance wouldn’t be expecting a frontal assault, so that was exactly what she’d do. At the last possible moment, she launched herself off the ice, aiming the blades of her skates at the lamia’s underbelly. This time, the villain realized too late that it wasn’t a feigned attack and was sent flying backwards from the impact.

Ladybug skid to a stop, quickly turning to make an attack of opportunity before Dr. Renaissance could regain her ground. She felt slightly dizzy from the turn, but ignored it. There was no time. She caught the Akumatized staff with her yoyo and pulled it from the villains grasp. As she did, her vision swam and the staff flew past her to clang on the ice. Blinking rapidly, Ladybug tried to regain her vision, but she quickly found herself on her hands and knees, straining to see the ice clearly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw moving coils surround her. She tried to stand but lost her footing again, falling against Dr. Renaissance’s scaly body.

“You know, Ladybug,” Dr. Renaissance began as she wrapped her prey in her coils. “It’s really a shame I can’t transform you. I’m sure my little babies would have done quite the number on you, if only you weren’t already so perfect.”

Again, Hawk Moth echoed in her mind, “Yes! You’ve done it! Now bring me her miraculous!”

She laughed as Ladybug struggled against her constricting length. “It’s only a matter of time now, Hawk Moth.”

“Time is the one thing we don’t have, Dr. Renaissance! Take them now!” he commanded.

She rolled her eyes. Obviously he couldn’t see just how capable she truly was. It could only be expected. He was a man, after all. A dumb man. She’d have to make sure to transform him too before everything was over.

Ladybug tried to pull her arms free, to no avail. Dr. Renaissance had retrieved her staff and seemed more powerful than ever. Or was Ladybug just weaker than normal? She couldn’t tell. All she knew was that the constriction was limiting her blood flow and she was close to blacking out. A gentle hand caressed her cheek, causing her to pull away violently. She couldn’t let Dr. Renaissance get her miraculous! She renewed her efforts to get free but knew she wouldn’t last long, and even though she knew he couldn’t help, she couldn’t help but call out for the one person she needed most.

“Chat Noir…!”

She felt despair crush her as her cry faded into the air. She couldn’t do it. She was going to lose her miraculous, disappoint Tikki, fail all of Paris, and let down the one person she couldn’t stand losing.

A loud clang sounded throughout the rink, followed by a grunt and more loud clanging. A chipper female voice called out, almost familiar but not quite placeable, “Hold on, Ladybug, I’m coming!”

The voice seemed far off and she couldn’t quite recognize who it was. It wasn’t Alya, and even if her best friend had found them, she didn’t have access to a miraculous. But... what civilian would put themselves in so much danger by fighting a villain?

Suddenly, the snake coils strangling her loosened. Strong arms wrapped around her body, pulling her free. “Don’t worry, Ladybug. I’m here. I’ve got you.”

After a few moments, Ladybug's vision cleared and she stared at her rescuer in shock. “Ch… Chat Noir?”

“The one and only, M’lady,” the girl smiled, then paused for a moment to think. “But since you were Ladynoir, I guess that makes me Lady Chat?” She shrugged in normal Chat fashion, but was this girl holding her really Chat Noir? How was that even possible?

A groan from Dr. Renaissance as she tried to get up from where she’d been thrown against the rink wall drew Lady Chat’s attention. She put a hand on Ladybug’s shoulder. “It’s okay if you need a minute. I already had my freak out moment in the bathroom.” She winked before skating towards Dr. Renaissance full tilt, staff at the ready.

Ladybug stared in shock at the superhero ahead of her. The black suit was just like Chat Noir’s ice transformation, tail and ears and crystal designs and everything. Well, there was now an ice crystal crown between his ears but… was he really a girl?! His hair was longer, his voice was higher, and… her mind seemed to glitch as she stared at his chest. His? Her? Definitely her. So Chat Noir was a girl now. Chat Noir was now Lady Chat… Okay, Ladybug could work with this. It was still Chat. Just with some minor… adjustments.

Lady Chat reached Dr. Renaissance just as the villain regained her composure. She swung her baton but was immediately blocked as the lamia mimicked her movements. She was thrown back a few feet as her opponent laughed.

“My transformation sssssuits you well, _ Lady Chhhhhhat _,” Dr. Renaissance mocked. “Now all I have to do is take your Miraculous and we’ll see how beautiful you really are.”

“As beautiful as I am, that’s for my eyes only,” Lady Chat flipped her hair with a flick of her wrist just as Ladybug skated up behind her.

“Hey!” she exclaimed in surprise as blonde hair hit her face. “Careful where you fling that stuff.”

“Sorry, Ladybug,” Chat blushed and rubbed the back of her head. “It’s a lot longer than I’m used to.”

Ladybug cracked a smile. Seeing Chat Noir like this was… oddly adorable. “Why do you think I always have mine up, Chaton?” She turned to Dr. Renaissance, spinning her yoyo in a defensive position.

“I guess I should have thought of that. Too bad Plagg can’t give me a hair tie post-transformation,” Lady Chat pouted, also going on the defensive.

“We have to come up with a plan,” Ladybug thought out loud.

“Well then,” Lady Chat held out a hand to her, “may I have this skate around the rink, M'lady?”

Ladybug blinked at her, caught off guard, but nodded and took her hand. They quickly skated off towards the other side of the rink to put distance between themselves and Dr. Renaissance.

“I’m surprised you still like me, even as Lady Chat,” Ladybug remarked.

Her partner gave her a gentle smile, and for a moment Ladybug could have sworn she looked like Adrien. “I’ll always love you, Ladybug, no matter what either of us look like.”

Heat rose in Ladybug’s cheeks at the unexpected devotion. Was he, uh, she really that in love with her? “T-thanks, Chaton…” she barely managed, not sure what to say but also feeling the need to respond. They slid to a stop on the far side of the rink. Dr. Renaissance was still only about halfway to them. “The Akuma has to be in her staff,” she concluded, and Lady Chat nodded in agreement. “I got it away from her once, but I’m going to need your help to keep it away.”

“You can count on me, M’lady,” Lady Chat winked.

“I know I can. That’s what makes you such a great partner.” She paused a moment and met Lady Chat’s eyes. She really was glad to have her partner back. Well, most of him. “But we also need a new strategy,” she concluded.

“Dr. Renaissance mimics our every move, and we can’t make every attack a surprise attack,” Lady Chat pointed out, hating to state the obvious. She side glanced at Ladybug. “Maybe all we need is a little bit more luck.”

“Good thinking, Chaton.” Ladybug twirled her yoyo into the air. “Lucky Charm!” The swirling vortex of ladybugs condensed into a jar that fell lightly into Ladybug’s hands. “Peanut butter?” She quickly looked around the rink, trying to find it’s use. A plan quickly formed in her mind. If Ladybug distracted Dr. Renaissance, Chat could get behind her. Then he could… yeah, that just might work! But first!

Ladybug untied her pig tails and handed the hair tie to Lady Chat. "You might want this," she smiled, then re-tied her hair into a single ponytail. Lady Chat looked at the hair tie, happy but confused.

"How do I…" she said, holding it up and looking at Ladybug innocently.

Ladybug gave her a sympathetic smile, taking the band and turning Lady Chat around. She quickly pulled her blond hair into a high ponytail. Turning Lady Chat back around, she put a reassuring hand on the shoulder. "There you go. It should be much easier to handle like that.”

“Watch out!” Lady Chat suddenly gasped and pushed Ladybug backwards. Dr. Renaissance had almost reached the heros when she lunged forward with as much momentum as she could get on the ice, aiming straight for Ladybug. Now out of harm’s way, they began skating around the rink, getting into position to attack as Dr. Renaissance spun around to chase them 

Tossing the peanut butter towards her feline friend, Ladybug called out, “Lady Chat, catch!” Doing just that, she gave Ladybug a questioning look, then smiled when she realized what she needed to do. They nodded to each other, then turned toward their target. Ladybug skidded to a stop in the middle of the rink while Lady Chat continued around the rink.

“Dr. Renaissance!” Ladybug called out. “If you want my Miraculous, come and get it!”

The doctor yelled in frustration as she slithered over the ice, her anger giving her the energy to move faster than before. She would defeat Ladybug if it was the last thing she did! They charged each other, Ladybug skating at top speed towards the charging lamia. They met head on, locking hands and trying to grapple the other to the ground. Dr. Renaissance’s frustration turned to triumph as she began to coil around Ladybug once more.

“Don’t think you can esssscape a sssssecond time!” she hissed as her coils wrapped tighter around Ladybug.

The hero gave a daring smile. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Dr. Renaissance’s expression turned from triumphant to shocked as the realization hit her. She remembered Lady Chat too late. The cat superhero launched from the ice behind them and wrapped her legs around the snake’s torso. Her hands, smeared with peanut butter, clasped over Dr. Renaissance’s eyes. Now dealing with a thrashing lamia, Ladybug was freed and Lady Chat was thrown onto the ice.

“Good job, Chaton!” Ladybug called, wrapping her yoyo around the doctor’s staff and pulling it from her grasp. This time, she caught it easily and quickly broke it over her knee. The little black Akuma flew out from the broken pieces.

Dr. Renaissance cried out in anguish that mimicked the frustrated yell from Hawk Moth. “No!” he shouted. “I was so close! Their Miraculouses were practically in my grasp! One day, Ladybug and Chat Noir, your miraculous transformation will be your last!”

Ladybug spun her yoyo to catch the black butterfly. "No more evil doing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilize" she told it. "Gotcha!" She caught her yoyo and pressed the center button, releasing the now purified akuma. "Bye bye, little butterfly." She turned to Lady Chat for the Lucky Charm, but he hesitated. “What’s wrong, Lady Chat?” she asked, not quite sure why he was hesitating to, well, be _ him _ again.

Lady Chat’s shoulders drooped and she handed the peanut butter jar to Ladybug. She also let her hair down, holding the hair tie in her hands. “I… I guess I should give this back, huh?”

Ladybug’s gaze softened at how tenderly Lady Chat was holding the hair tie. She closed Lady Chat’s hands around it, her own hands lingering. “You can keep it. As a memento of our time as Ladybug and Lady Chat.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, looking anxious.

Ladybug gave her a reassuring smile, preparing to throw the Lucky Charm. "Anything for a pretty lady. Miraculous Ladybug!"

The magical fix of the ladybugs swirled around the rink and then out across all of Paris. Everything was back to normal. Dr. Reviré looked around the rink, very confused as to how she got there, but most importantly, Chat was Chat again.

“Pound it!” they said together, exchanging satisfied smiles.

Chat Noir held the Ladybug hair tie to his chest, eyes closed, before looking back up at his partner. “Thank you, Ladybug.”

“It’s no problem, Chaton,” she smiled, glad to be staring at the familiar eyes. “You know, I think I’m going to miss Lady Chat,” she teased.

“Yeah?” Chat smiled back.

“Yep! She’s much cooler than you. For a moment she even looked like Adrien Agreste!” Ladybug jabbed him in the waist and gave him a teasing smile.

“I did?!” he gasped, wide eyed, then laughed nervously. “Uh…”

“But I’m glad to have the real you back,” Ladybug smiled, oblivious to his inner panic.

“Yeah, me too,” he agreed. “I’m sure Plagg will also appreciate being back to normal.”

Ladybug gawked at him, “Even Plagg was changed?”

Chat Noir chuckled, “Even Plagg. It took longer for him to calm down than it took me. You should have heard him.”

She was about to respond when her earrings beeped. “I’ve got to go, but before I do, I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for being okay. I’m not sure what I would do without my partner.”

“It’s my pleasure, M’lady,” he bowed dramatically. “Until next time.”

“Until next time,” she agreed before skating off.

Marinette collapsed onto her bed, starting to feel the full effects of fighting an Akuma with a cold. She groaned and buried herself in her blankets as Tikki buzzed about her anxiously.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Marinette?” she asked, more concerned than before. “Fighting an Akuma is one thing, but fighting in the ice rink--.”

Marinette cut off the kwami, “Don’t worry, Tikki.” she yawned, “I’m sure I’ll be fine tomorrow morning.” Tikki nodded, patting her owner on the head.

“You’d better be. You’ve got to shadow Adrien on Monday,” she reminded.

Sitting straight up, Marinette gaped at her kwami. “The biography assignment! I completely forgot!” She stared off into space lovingly, “I get to spend the whole day with Adrien!”

Tikki giggled, “But first you have to get rid of this cold!”

Adrien slid into the chair at his desk. He held the hair tie from Ladybug to his chest as the chair slowly spun, overjoyed she’d let him keep it. The entire way home he’d watched it carefully, half expecting it to disappear the moment Ladybug detransformed. Instead, he’d watched it change into a normal hair tie.

“Do you know what this means, Plagg?” he asked wistfully.

“That Ladybug’s a girl?” the kwami responded dryly.

“This means that Ladybug keeps her hair tied up like that all the time.” He held up the hair tie. “And this hair tie looks exactly like the ones Marinette uses. I’m telling you, Plagg, it’s got to be her, right?”

Plagg shrugged as he flew over to the camembert stash next to Adrien’s desk. “It sounds like pretty clear logic to me.”

Adrien rolled his eyes, annoyed that Plagg wouldn’t confirm his suspicions, but too happy about Ladybug’s hair tie to really care. That and for the next two days he’d get to spend the entire day with Marinette. Nothing could make his day turn sour. Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who made it to the end! I know these chapters are long, and I hope it's worth the wait! I don't have a set release schedule right now, but expect a new chapter every 2-3 weeks!
> 
> If you like my fan fiction and want to help me write just a little bit more every day, you can donate to my Ko-fi at ko-fi.com/agirllikealltherest. 
> 
> Stay tuned for the next episode, Cornemusique!


	3. Cornemusique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a weekend of rest, Marinette is feeling better and ready to spend the entire day with Adrien! She couldn't imagine a more perfect way to spend her Monday, but when an Akumatized villain attacks, she has to find a way to leave his house unnoticed. With Alya's sisters and Nino's brother in great peril, there's no time to hesitate. She's going to need everyone's help today!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again, my miraculers!
> 
> I absolutely loved writing this chapter and I can't wait to hear what everyone thinks. There are so many moments that just made me want to squeal! 
> 
> If you want to support my work, you can buy me a cup of motivation at Ko-fi.com/agirllikealltherest  
and if you want daily updates on writing progress and other Miraculous news, follow me on twitter @MLadyfoxx
> 
> Now get snuggled up in bed with your favorite fall drink
> 
> and enjoy chapter 3 of A Girl Like All The Rest!

“Why would you take a hair tie to school?” Plagg asked, thoroughly confused.

Adrien held Ladybug’s hair tie up in front of him with both hands. “This isn’t just a hair tie, Plagg! This is _ the _ hair tie. The one Ladybug gave me.” He clutched the red trinket to his chest, staring off into space longingly. “I couldn’t imagine leaving it here all alone while I’m off at school.”

Plagg raised an eyebrow at the teenager. “Uh... you do realize it doesn’t have feelings, right?”

“I should put it in my bag to keep it safe,” Adrien said, ignoring the small black creature. “No wait. Maybe I should put it in my pocket. That way it’s right there if I need it.”

“And _ when _would you need it?” Plagg questioned, again trying to talk sense into Adrien.

“No, I should put it in my bag. There’s too much chance it’ll fall out of my pocket.” He reached over to his bag and opened the flap, but frowned when he saw the contents. “But there’s too much stuff in here. What if it accidentally falls out when I use one of my books and I never find it and it’s lost forever?”

Sighing in resignation, Plagg floated over to a stash of camembert, inhaling deeply before letting out a sigh of blissful contentment.

“There!” Adrien exclaimed, proudly holding up his wrist, newly adorned with Ladybug’s hair tie. “That’s perfect! Now I won’t chance losing it, _ and _ I can keep it with me all day.”

“But Adrien, what if Marinette sees it? You said you think she’s Ladybug, right? What if she finds out you’re Chat Noir?” the kwami protested, just a bit too concerned to actually stay quiet.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure there are a lot of people with this same hair tie,” Adrien reasoned.

“But isn’t she a fashion designer?” Plagg countered, which Adrien promptly ignored. 

A knock signaled Nathalie’s arrival. Plagg flew inside Adrien’s bag just as she opened the door and stepped inside. “Adrien, are you ready for school?”

“Yes, Nathalie,” he replied, looping his bag’s strap over his shoulder and following her downstairs. He smiled down at Ladybug’s hair tie, feeling like he could face anything. This was going to be the best Monday ever!

  


“I can’t wait for after school, Tikki!” Marinette squealed, clutching her notebook to her chest.

“Well you look like you’re feeling better,” the small red kwami chirped, cheerful her owner was back to her usual self.

“Much better! And today I get to spend the entire day with _ Adrien _!” She clicked on her computer to stare at her background which, of course, displayed her favorite picture of him.

“You’d better hurry or you’re going to be late,” Tikki reminded her.

Marinette grabbed her bag and rushed out the front door to the bakery. She could hardly contain her excitement as she crossed the street and rushed up the school steps. Alya met her just inside the school doors, giving her a teasing smile. Marinette had, of course, told her friend all about her plans for the day.

“Well good morning, Adrien Agreste’s shadow. Are you ready for a full day of nothing but Adrien?” Alya teased, poking her friend in the side.

“Stop it, Alya,” Marinette laughed as they walked to class.

“What?” her friend asked innocently, then crossed her arms. “I’m just making sure you’re prepared! You are you, after all.”

Marinette made a face as they entered the classroom. “I know, I know, but today it’s just about the class project.”

Alya raised an eyebrow. “But what about the ‘secret’ you have to tell him for the project? Have you thought about what you’re going to say?”

They both slid into their seats as Marinette visibly paled. “Oh no, the secret! I almost forgot…” she groaned.

“Almost?” Alya teased. “Well, you could always tell him _ the _ secret.”

“What? Alya!” Marinette gasped, “I can’t do that! It has to be a secret he can share with the whole class!”

Alya’s smile turned sly, “Oh, right, it has to be something the class doesn’t already know, and practically everyone but Adrien knows.”

Marinette groaned again, putting her head on her desk and covering her head with her arms. “What am I going to do?”

“You’re on your own for that one,” Alya laughed. “I’ve got my own project to work on.”

Suddenly remembering that Alya and Nino both have secrets just as important as her own, she sat up and turned the question onto her best friend. “What about you? What secret are you going to tell Nino?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know! But you’ll have to wait to find out with the rest of the class. That’s what makes it fun!” she replied. “Speaking of, isn’t your seat down there today?” Alya pointed to Nino’s usual seat.

Marinette stared at the front row in shock. She really had forgotten that little detail. She’d be sitting next to Adrien until the assignment was over. Her face turned to goo as she wished the assignment would never be over.

“Earth to Marinette!” Alya waved a hand in front of her face. “Don’t tell me you’re going to be like this during class.”

Giving her brightest smile, Marinette waved off her friend’s mock concern. “Don’t worry, I’ve got this.” Grabbing her things, she moved around to Nino’s empty seat. She hesitated, looking to Alya for reassurance, before sitting down. It felt quite odd sitting in the front row. For as long as she could remember, she’d always sat in the second row next to the center aisle. 

The classroom door opened, and she jumped in surprise and suspense. Was it Adrien?!

She breathed out a sigh of relief. It was Rose and Juleka. 

The door was so close now, it was hard to not focus on who was walking in. After what seemed like forever, Adrien and Nino arrived, chatting like normal. Marinette chewed the side of her cheek, fully conscious that she was sitting in Nino’s seat. She just hoped neither of them had forgotten the seat swap.

To her great relief, Nino slid next to Alya as if it was his daily routine, and Adrien gave her a smile as he sat down. “Hey Marinette! You look like you’re feeling better today.”

“Oh, of course! Much better now that you’re here. I mean, now that you’re here, we can work on the project!” she amended quickly.

He gave her a small laugh. “I hope you don’t mind following me around all day. My schedule can be kind of boring.”

Marinette waved frantically, “Of course I don’t mind. I love you--would love to! I’m sure your life’s much more interesting than mine. Not that my life isn’t interesting. I’ve always got lots of things to do, too. I’m sure you understand.”

“Yeah,” he agreed as he nodded in understanding. “I’m just glad my dad can’t say no to a school project. Otherwise, he’d never allow it.”

Alya decided it was time to interject. “Then it’s a good thing you’re paired up with Marinette. There’s no way your dad won’t adore her!” She nudged Marinette a little bit closer to Adrien.

“Yeah, dude,” Nino chimed in, “maybe your old man will let you out of the house to hang with us more often.”

Adrien looked away from his friends, feeling dejected. “Knowing my dad, probably not.”

All three exchanged worried glances. They knew how much Adrien wanted to hang out with them more often. Marinette quickly looked for the right words to say. “W-well then! We have two days to change his mind!” she exclaimed, giving him a bright smile.

He looked up at her gratefully, “Thanks, Marinette. You’re right. Maybe we can change his mind.”

Alya held out her fist, indicating an expected fist bump from everyone. “Operation: Win Over Adrien’s Dad, begin!” They all joined fists in a circle, reciting together, “Begin!” before falling into laughs and giggles. Despite their excitement, something caught Alya’s eye. Was that a red hair tie on Adrien’s wrist?

She grabbed his hand and made a big show out of noticing it. “Hey Adrien, what’s this on your wrist?” She even pointed to it, making sure all of them knew exactly what she was talking about.

His eyes bulged a bit in surprise. Quickly pulling out of Alya’s grasp, he pulled his hand to his chest. “Uh, this?” He gave a nervous laugh. “Ah, it’s just something a friend gave me.”

“Uh, dude, what is it? A bracelet of some sort?” Nino asked, peering at Adrien’s wrist with a confused expression

“It’s a hair tie, obviously,” Alya answered for him. “But I guess you don’t have luscious locks like me, so you wouldn’t know.” She flipped her hair as dramatically as she could, taking every chance she could to tease her boyfriend. They devolved into laughing and flirting, suddenly oblivious to the rest of the room.

Marinette looked to Adrien. “A friend, huh? They must be pretty important for you to wear it to school.”

His eyes turned soft as he looked down at the hair tie, his arm now comfortably relaxed on the desk. “Yeah, they mean a lot to me.” He froze for a moment, then looked back up at Marinette, smiling. “It’s like the lucky charm you gave me. I carry it with me everywhere, too. It’s almost as if I have a part of the people who mean the most to me even when I can’t see them.”

It was her turn to freeze, not quite knowing how to process what he’d just said. She knew he’d kept the charm, and even gave her one back, but he took it with him _ everywhere _? Because she was one of the people who meant the most to him? Her brain seemed to short circuit.

She didn’t have long to recover before the teacher interrupted, calling the class to attention. As everyone quieted, she stole a glance at Adrien. A slight flush colored her cheeks and she grabbed her book to try to focus.

Between classes, Alya pulled her to a corner of the school courtyard. She said there was something important she had to tell Marinette about Adrien. Checking to make sure no one could hear them, she quickly whispered, “Girl, did you see that hair tie Adrien was wearing?”

“Uh… yeah?” Marinette said, confused as to how this was the important thing.

“Doesn’t it look just like your hair ties?” Alya whispered excitedly.

Marinette blinked a few times as she tried to process what her friend might be implying. One of her hands absentmindedly touched her own tie. “One of mine?”

“You’ve got to be kidding me! You didn’t even notice?” Alya exclaimed, this time much louder.

“But,” Marinette began, “he said it’s an important gift a friend gave him. There’s no way it’s one of mine.”

Alya groaned, “Girl, I’m telling you, they’re identical!”

Marinette pushed her friend aside as she headed back to class. “I’m sure a lot of people have hair ties like mine. It’s just a red hair tie. Besides, I never gave him one--”

“A red hair tie! Just like yours!” Alya groaned in frustration and followed her, insisting there was more to it, “Then if it’s not yours, what other girl is so important that he’s wearing her hair tie to school?”

Paling, Marinette stared at her friend, now speechless. Alya's eyes became determined. “Don’t worry, I’ll get to the bottom of this.” Her eyes gleamed with confidence.

At least one of them was.

For the rest of the day, Marinette couldn’t get what Alya had said out of her mind. Was there a girl more important to Adrien than the rest of his friends? And if so, who was it? But he did say it was like her good luck charm. He carried that with him too. Did that make her important to him? More important than the other girl? But what if he was in love with the other girl? Is that why he wore the hair tie on his wrist instead of in his bag with her charm? Did he give the girl a similar gift back, just like he did for her? Who was this girl? Did she go to their school? Was she someone from his work? What if she was a model?! There’s no way she could compete with a model!

She groaned and laid her head on her table, drawing the attention of the entire class.

“Marinette!” Ms. Mendeleiev chastised. “I didn’t realize my class was so boring.”

“N-no, it’s not, I wasn’t--” she tried to come up with an excuse.

Ms Mendeleiev peered at Marinette over her glasses. “Perhaps you’d like the answer the next question, then?”

“Yes, Ms Mendeleiev,” she said, resigned to her fate. 

Adrien closed his locker and smiled down at the hair tie for the millionth time. He still couldn’t believe Ladybug had let him keep it. She would probably never know just how much it meant to him. Pulling Marinette’s lucky charm out of his pocket, he compared the two. Somehow, they seemed to match. Maybe it was because the bracelet Marinette had given him was the same color red as the hair tie Ladybug had given him. Maybe it was because they were both important to him. Maybe it was because Marinette was Ladybug.

Slipping the lucky bracelet back into his pocket, he decided it didn’t matter. All that did was that he would get to spend the entire day with Marinette. He had never hoped an akuma would attack, so it was a bit ironic that he almost couldn’t wait for even the slightest sign of someone terrorizing Paris. He just had to make sure he was near Marinette as much as humanly possible.

“Hey dude,” Nino said as he stepped beside Adrien.

“Hey, Nino, how’s working on the project with Alya?” Adrien asked.

“It’s pretty cool. We got to go on a date while she was shadowing me on Friday,” he laughed.

“That’s awesome,” Adrien agreed. “Have you decided what secret you’re going to tell her for the interview?”

“Uh,” Nino stuttered, “I dunno dude. I don’t really have secrets. It’s not like I’m a superhero that saves paris with Ladybug and Chat Noir. No way!” He laughed nervously.

Adrien laughed too,finding it ironic that Nino's example so specifically mirrored his own. “I hope you don’t mind that I asked to work with Marinette,” he turned the conversation in a different direction.

Nino put a hand on his shoulder, “It’s no problem, bro. Besides, you and Marinette make a good couple.”

“We do?” Adrien asked, slightly stunned.

“Uh,” Nino backtracked, “No, that’s not what I meant to say. Not that you would make a bad couple. It’s not like Marinette has a crush on you or anything, dude, I just… uh… it’s super awesome me and Alya get to work together on this project.”

Out of everything his best friend had just said, one thing stood out the most. “Marinette doesn’t have a crush on me?” Adrien echoed, then looked back up at Nino, deciding to seize the opportunity to learn more about Marinette. “Then do you know who she _ does _ have a crush on? Alya’s your girlfriend, and she’s Marinette’s best friend, so you’d know if Marinette liked someone, wouldn’t you?”

Nino gaped at Adrien like a deer caught in the headlights. “Uh…” None of Alya’s coaching could have prepared him for such a direct question. “I… don’t know, dude. We never really talked about it. But if there’s one thing I know, it’s that she’d never have a crush on you.”

Adrien frowned, his friend's words stinging a little more than he’d thought they would have. “Yeah, you’re right,” he conceded. “She probably likes Luka. They really compliment each other.”

“No way, dude!” Nino said a little too quickly. “Marinette and Luka are just friends. Trust me.”

“You think so?” Adrien asked as they began walking to their next class.

“Oh I know so,” Nino assured him. He then gasped, suddenly remembering the reason Alya had sent him to talk to Adrien in the first place. “Speaking of crushes, do you have a crush on anyone? Maybe someone who, I don’t know, gave you a red hair tie?” he motioned to the hair tie on his friend’s wrist.

“A crush?” Adrien’s cheeks flushed pink but he tried to laugh it off. He couldn’t tell him he had a crush on Ladybug. Or that he thought Ladybug might be Marinette. Especially if Marinette saw him as just a friend. That… that would be something he’d have to change!

So he bluffed. “I’m way too busy for a relationship. You know that. Besides, my father would never approve.” It wasn’t a lie. Not technically. He was really busy, and his father would likely not approve of him dating… well... anyone.

“Your father’s really gotta chill, dude. It’s your life!” Nino said with exasperation. 

“Maybe one day,” Adrien chuckled, glad his friend was on his side.

They reached the classroom and Adrien immediately scanned the room for Marinette. He didn’t mean to do it, he just did. She was sitting in her normal seat next to Alya, though she seemed to be slightly upset. Oh no, was she mad because she couldn’t do the project with Alya?

Marinette glanced his way as he caught her attention, effectively pulling him from his thoughts. He waved, trying to downplay that he’d been staring at her, and she waved back in her cute little awkward way. Chuckling, he took his seat next to Nino and pulled out his books. Just one more class, and then he could spend the rest of the day with Marinette!

The bell rang and school was finally over for the day! Marinette was very excited, but also pretty nervous, and a bit worried. There was too much going on in her head. Would she even be able to concentrate for the project? And what secret was Adrien going to tell her to share with the class? Would they be in his room? Alone? Her face turned red at the thought. It was almost unbearable!

Alya waved her goodbyes as her and Nino headed off to finish their own project, leaving Marinette and Adrien waving on the steps.

“Have fun, you two!” Alya called as she waved, giving Marinette a wink.

She blushed, turning to Adrien. He gave her a smile and headed towards the car where his bodyguard waited. Marinette followed, her nerves growing. She’d only really been in Adrien’s car a few other times, and normally there was someone else with them. He held the door open for her as she slid in before getting in and closing the door.

“So Marinette,” he said, turning to her. “What do you think we should ask each other for the interview questions? We should probably be thinking about it while we shadow each other.”

Marinette did her best to hide her nerves by giving him a small smile. “That’s a great idea. Maybe we could ask about…uh...” she trailed off, realizing just how much she knew about Adrien. She literally had a copy of his schedule in her room! “About childhood pets!” she blurted, trying to come up with something simple.

Adrien glanced away, giving a smile holding a hit of sadness. “I’ve never had any pets,” he mused, but then looked back up at her. “If I could, I’d get a black cat!”

Chat Noir immediately came to mind, and Marinette couldn’t help but laugh a little. Imagining him as a pet was the funniest thing she’d thought of all day, though she much preferred him as her partner. Besides, Tikki was closer to a pet, though if she said she owned a pet he’d want to see her, and she couldn’t exactly show him her kwami.

“... hamster,” Adrien finished, just as Marinette realized she hadn’t heard him.

She gave him a blank look, then smiled guiltily. “A hamster?”

“Yeah, they’re fluffy and small. Do you not like hamsters, Marinette?” he asked, looking a little crestfallen.

“I would love to own a hamster with you!” she blurted, “I mean, like you. As in… Maybe we could both own hamsters and we could introduce them and they could become best friends.” There was no way she could let him know it was her dream to marry him and have three kids and adopt a hamster. That would be way too embarrassing!

“That would be pretty cool,” Adrien agreed. “It’s too bad my dad won’t let any animals in the house. There was this one time I sneaked a frog into the house. You should have seen his face.” Adrien laughed, enjoying the memory.

Marinette laughed with him, enjoying his company, enjoying the sound of his voice.

“What about you? Did you ever own a pet?” he asked. Oh right, she had to answer the question too.

“Me? No way. We can’t have any animals around the bakery,” she explained, unbothered by her parent’s logic.

Adrien nodded, “I guess that makes sense.”

The car pulled to a stop in front of Adrien’s house and they both got out. Marinette stared in awe, still not quite used to how rich the Agreste family was. Adrien noticed her hesitation and smiled, giving her a moment. She’d get used to it one day.

As soon as she reached the top of the stairs, she realized he was waiting for her. She smiled apologetically before following him inside.

“I’ve got Chinese tutoring today,” he told her as they walked to his room. “It might be a little boring, but maybe I can help you learn a few words so you can impress your uncle the next time he’s in town.”

“Yeah, that sounds great,” she agreed, not wanting to let him down. It was a sweet offer, but Marinette knew she probably wouldn’t remember anything even if it was Adrien who taught her.

Nathalie was waiting for them outside of Adrien’s room. “Adrien,” she greeted.

“Hey Nathalie,” he replied. “You remember my friend, Marinette. She’s here for the school project.” He seemed unperturbed by her cold demeanor.

Nathalie gave Marinette a once over. “I do. It’s nice to see you again, Marinette.”

“It’s nice to see you again too, Miss…” she trailed off, not knowing Nathalie’s last name.

“Nathalie is fine. If you need anything while you are here, I will get it for you,” she assured them. Gabriel’s assistant was more intense than Marinette remembered.

“Thank you, Miss Nathalie,” she chirped as sweetly as she could.

“Adrien, your normal tutor is sick today, and his replacement should be here in thirty minutes. You can work on homework together until he arrives,” she instructed.

“Okay,” he acknowledged, opening the door to his room and holding it for Marinette. “Could you bring another chair for Marinette?”

Nathalie frowned, mentally chastising herself for not thinking of it beforehand. “Of course,” she replied, turning to fetch a chair.

A few blocks away, chaos was beginning to brew at the Pierpont Musique Academy. Miss Piper Pierpont herself was conducting a disciplinary meeting with a parent over their child’s misconduct in class.

“You must understand, Mr. Bellevue. Your daughter has been disrupting her class and refuses to listen to her instructor. If she cannot behave herself, we will have to re-evaluate her acceptance into our academy,” she told the parent, even but stern.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. My child is an absolute angel. She would never misbehave like that. The teacher must be doing something to provoke her!” the father insisted.

“I assure you, our teachers are the very best in Paris,” Miss Pierpont retorted.

“Then it has to be the students! What if my poor darling is being bullied?” he shot back, doing everything to insinuate it was anyone’s fault but his daughter’s.

“Mr. Bellevue, our academy only accepts the most well behaved students, those that are serious about mastering their instrument. Your daughter has talent, but she must learn to behave to stay at Pierpont Musique Academy.” Miss Pierpont gave him a look that told him this was final.

He stared back at her intensely, showing no signs of giving in. He leaned back in his chair, a look of victory coming across his face. “If it isn’t the students and it isn’t the teachers,” he drew evenly, “then it must be you! You’ve only run this school for a year, and I’ve heard the other parents saying it’s nowhere near the prestige it had when your father ran it. You’re incapable of running such a fine establishment. I’ll wager you’ll have to close down the school before long.” He stood up, grabbing his daughter’s hand before making his final jab. “You shouldn’t even be trusted with students.” They left with a slam of the door, presumably to never be seen at the steps of the Pierpont Musique Academy every again.

Piper Pierpont sighed in exasperation, letting her strict headmaster facade collapse as she settled back into the normal office work that came with running a school. She buried her face in her hands. What was she going to do? Mr. Bellevue was right. Enrollment was down. Funding was running short, and her best teacher just gave their two weeks notice. What was she going to do?

Getting up from her desk, she picked up an exquisite bamboo flute from where it was displayed on a shelf. It was a custom instrument her father gave her when she took over the school. She had played the flute as a child and her skills in music were why he trusted her with the school. But she was failing him. She should never have taken over.

In the depths of the Agreste mansion, Hawk Moth chuckled with delight as the giant window of his lair opened to cast light in the dim room. Butterflies danced about him in a flurry of white.

“What is this I feel? The distress of a headmaster losing control? The longing of a daughter trying to prove her worth to her father. There is no better prey for my Akuma! And when I have Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculouses, it is I who will be in control!”

Holding out his hand, one of the butterflies landed in his hand. Clasping the small creature between his hands, he imbued it with dark intentions, creating the all too familiar Akuma. 

“Fly away, my little Akuma, and evilize her!” 

Back at the Pierpont Musique Academy, Piper clutched the flute to her chest, eyes closed tight, trying to convince herself that her father gave it to her for a reason. The little black butterfly slipped through her open office window, promptly phasing into the bamboo flute.

“Cornemusique, I am Hawk Moth. I’ve seen how hard you work and appreciate the finer arts, but others have not been as supportive. You deserve to be in charge of the most prestigious music school in all of Paris, and I can help you show them once and for all just how glorious you are! All I ask in return is that you bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculouses. Join me, Cornemusique, and we will play a symphony no one can ignore!”

Piper smiled contemptuously. “Your plan is music to my ears, Hawk Moth. Soon all of Pairs will sing my praises!”

Black bubbled from the flute and surrounded her body, disappearing to reveal the new and improved Cornemusique!

Adrien slid the chair at his desk to the side to make room for Marinette. “We can work on homework for a bit until my tutor gets here.”

Marinette sat down hesitantly, her hands fidgeting nervously in her lap. “Uh, yeah, sure.”

“Do you have any homework for other classes?” he asked, pulling a pencil and a sheet of notebook paper from his bag.

“Nope, just this one,” she replied.

“Okay then, how about we come up with questions for the interview?”

“Great idea,” Marinette said, a little too enthusiastically. “We should write down the basics, like name, age, and favorite hobbies!”

Just then, a gentle knock rapped on Adrien’s bedroom door, promptly opening. Nathalie stepped through the doorway, followed by Adrien’s Chinese tutor. Marinette gaped. It couldn’t be… Master Fu??

By the look on his face, he was just as surprised to see Marinette in the Agreste mansion as she was to see him. Adrien, on the other hand, walked over to him like nothing was wrong. Of course because he had no idea what relationship they all shared.

“Marinette, I’d like to introduce you to Mr. Chan. He helps me with my Chinese when my usual tutor can’t make it,” Adrien explained. “Mr. Chan, this is my friend Marinette. We’re working together on a project for school. I hope you don’t mind if she joins us for my lesson today.”

Marinette extended her hand in greeting, her face a mix of emotions. What was she supposed to do? What _ could _ she do? “Hi Mr. Chan,” she pretended to not know him, “it’s super nice to meet you.”

“Hello, young lady,” he mimicked her obliviousness, “Marinette, you said?”

“Yes sir, Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” she offered, her nervousness getting to her.

“Marinette is half Chinese,” Adrien told him. “Her uncle visited a few months ago, but Marinette couldn’t really talk with him. I told her you could teach her a few words for the next time he visits.” Marinette gave Master Fu a cringey smile, not sure what to say.

He just smiled, “Of course, Adrien. That shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Great!” Noticing Nathalie still standing in the doorway, Adrien walked over to her. Marinette took the moment to lean down and whisper to Master Fu.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, worried. “How do you know Adrien?”

Master Fu held his hands palm up and shrugged, his expression saying he wasn’t quite sure how to explain. Before he had the chance to even try, Adrien rejoined them and they began the lesson.

After about half an hour, Marinette’s phone rang. She quickly apologized and silenced it. It was quiet for only a moment before it rang again. Apologizing again, she checked who was calling. Alya? Why was she calling? Silencing it again, she turned the volume off and placed it on the floor. It started buzzing again as Alya tried calling a third time.

“Maybe you should answer,” Adrien suggested, knowing she was trying to be polite.

“Yeah, you’re right,” she gave him a grateful smile. “Maybe I should.” Standing up and walking a few feet away, she answered the video call. “Alya, wha--” she started, but was cut off.

“Marinette, you finally answered! Are you okay?” her best friend asked, incredibly concerned.

“Yeah, Alya, I’m fine. I’m with Adrien,” Marinette assured her. “What’s going on?” Alya looked more than upset. Their concern caught Adrien’s attention and he walked up behind Marinette to see what was happening.

“Alya? Is everything alright?” he asked, concerned as well.

“Something is wrong with my sisters.” She flipped the phone camera to show them her sisters walking down the street, expressionless, as if in a trance. “I tried to stop them but they just keep walking.” Adrien and Marinette exchanged concerned looks, both suspecting the worst when Adrien’s phone buzzed too.

“Nino, is everything okay,” he asked when he saw his friend’s worried face on the screen.

“I dunno, dude, I can’t find Chris anywhere. He was just here,” Nino replied, confused and worried.

“Nino,” Marinette chimed in, holding her phone so both Nino and Alya could see her and Adrien, “go find Alya. Adrien and I will meet you and we’ll all help you find Chris together.” Nino and Alya both nodded before ending the video chat. Marinette and Adrien glanced at Master Fu before turning back to each other. “I’m sure it’s a villian,” Marinette said as her mind began analysing the situation. 

“Which means the same thing that happened to Alya’s sisters probably happened to Chris,” Adrien deduced.

They both halted as they remembered Master Fu. He was sitting where they’d left him, smiling as he watched the two of them together.

“Uh…” Adrien tried to find the words. What was he supposed to say that wouldn’t give away his identity as Chat Noir?

“Do not worry, Adrien,” Master Fu stood up and joined them. “Your friends are in trouble, and you must help them.” He looked to Marinette, pointedly saying his next sentence to her. “I will wait here.”

Marinette gave him a grateful smile. If she needed another miraculous, she knew where to find them. They headed downstairs, Marinette pulling up short when they reached the bottom step.

“Oh, I forgot my… um… something upstairs! You go on ahead. I’ll catch up,” she told Adrien, a weak excuse but the only one she could think of. She had to transform! She was more useful to Alya as Ladybug.

“But what about…” Adrien called after her, but she was already heading back to his room. He took a step to go after her, but stopped himself. Master Fu was up there, and if Marinette really was Ladybug... Plagg flew out of his jacket, hovering next to his shoulder.

“Well if you’re not going after Marinette, are you at least going to help Ladybug?” the kwami taunted, clearly amused with Adrien’s dilemma.

Adrien gave Plagg a determined look. “I’m going to find Alya and Nino. If Ladybug shows up before Marinette, I’ll transform then.”

Plagg sighed in exasperation. “You’re not going to give this up, are you?”

“I have to know, Plagg,” Adrien insisted, turning to go find Alya and Nino.

Upstairs, Marinette burst through the door to Adrien’s room, startling Master Fu.

“Marinette,” he gasped, surprised. “Why did you come back?”

“I know I usually wait for my lucky charm to tell me we’ll need help, but something tells me Rena Rouge and Carapace aren’t going to sit this one out.”

He gave her an understanding smile, pulling the miraculous box from the bag he’d brought with him. He uttered the familiar words, more out of habit than anything, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, choose an ally you can trust.”

Grabbing the fox miraculous, she held her hand out for Wayzz. Master Fu dropped the bracelet into her hand, giving her an approving nod.

“Thanks Master Fu. Tikki, spots on!” The familiar pink light engulfed the room, leaving Ladybug where Marinette had been standing. Walking to the only open window in Adrien’s room, she waved to Master Fu before using her yoyo to swing up and out. He watched her go, happy her and Adrien got along so well both in and out of uniform. There was no mistake with those two. They really were made for each other.

Nino met up with Alya and they followed her sisters from a distance until they reached the Louvre Museum. A villain perched at the top of the pyramid, playing a beautiful tune on a flute. She was dressed in an old styled green corset and white blouse with billowy plaid shorts that bunched at the knee, and stockings the rest of the way to her shoes. Ella and Etta had joined the growing crowd of children at the base of the pyramid. 

Alya peaked out from behind the corner of a building, keeping an eye on her sisters while Nino sneaked around trying to find his brother. Despite practicing outside of uniform, there was little they could do without being Rena Rouge and Carapace. The villain was so high up it was impossible to reach her without superpowers.

“Come on, Ladybug…” Alya mumbled, anxious for the superhero to show up and help them fix this. She looked around, but only saw her sisters, Chris, the other kids, and the villain. Where were all the parents? Wasn’t anyone else worried about their child?

“Manon!” a cry came from across the plaza. Nadja Chamak was worriedly following her daughter. Alya stared in horror as the villains tune changed. There was a momentary pause before three shrill notes rang out, echoing around the Louvre. A glowing ball of energy materialized at the end of the flute, and with a flick of her wrist, the sphere hurdled towards Nadja. She cried out in shock as the light engulfed her.

Alya gasped. Nadja Chamak had disappeared. In her place… was a rat!

Nino put a hand on her shoulder, startling her. He put a finger to his lips, making a soft shushing sound. She nodded, and they both peered around the corner, anxious for Ladybug and Chat Noir to show up. 

A hand grabbed Nino’s shoulder, causing him to jump, causing Alya to jump. Adrien held up his hands apologetically, whispering “sorry” as they all settled back into their own skin.

“Where’s Marinette?” Alya asked, looking for her friend.

“She said she needed to grab something. She should be here soon,” he shrugged, covering for her despite suspecting that she, in fact, would not be showing up until the fight was over.

Sure enough, it didn't take long for Ladybug to arrive and grab the villain’s attention. The moment she did, Alya and Nino exchanged a glance, then looked at Adrien. What if Ladybug needed them? She couldn't give them their miraculouses in front of Adrien.

"Uh, now that Ladybug is here, we should probably go," she suggested awkwardly.

Nino rubbed the back of his head nervously, agreeing a little too readily. "Yeah, you're right. We can't really do anything anyway."

"But what about Ella and Etta? Did you find Chris?" Adrien asked, finding it odd his friends were so eager to leave.

"We'd probably just get in her way," Alya insisted, and Nino put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, dude. It’s not like we’re superheroes who save Paris with Ladybug and Chat Noir or anything,” he pointed out, earning a jab in the ribs from Alya’s elbow.

"Nino’s got a point,” Alya quickly cut in. “If Ladybug needs help, she’ll get Carapace and Rena Rouge.”

Adrien looked from one to the other. They weren’t exactly wrong, but why were they so insistent? He looked behind them at Ladybug. She needed his help, and he needed to transform. "You're right,” he conceded, “we should trust Ladybug and Chat Noir."

Alya began walking away, pushing Adrien away from the villain with Nino following after them. "I'll see you at school, dude!" Nino called, waving to Adrien as they headed in different directions.

Adrien waved too, quickly ducking behind the nearest building the moment he was out of sight. Plagg flew out from his jacket.

"They sure seemed to be in a hurry," he observed.

Adrien cast a skeptical glance behind him. "Yeah, you’re right.” Why had they been in such a hurry? Over the phone, they had both seemed anxious and ready to do whatever it took to bring their siblings home, but the moment Ladybug showed up, it was almost as if they needed an excuse to leave. It vaguely reminded him of some of the poor excuses he’d been forced to come up with when a villain attacked and he had to become Chat Noir. Wait… if Marinette was Ladybug… “What if Nino and Alya are Carapace and Rena Rouge?" he eagerly asked his kwami, what Nino had said this morning about secrets and superheroes flashing through his mind.

"Huh? Don’t ask me! I’m just a kwami," Plagg pleaded the fourth, though he honestly didn’t know if they were or weren't.

Adrien set his face in determination. "Well I’m gonna find out. Plagg, claws out!"

A flash of darkness distorted the alley as the transformation finished. Chat Noir quickly vaulted to the roofs and began searching for his friends. Just as he had suspected, they hadn’t left. They were watching Ladybug dodge the villain’s attacks. He paced impatiently, torn between helping Ladybug and keeping an eye on his friends. If he joined Ladybug now, he would likely be left to distract the villain while Marinette found Alya and Nino. He paused, surprised at how easily Marinette’s name replaced Ladybug’s in his head.

A beeping sound came from his baton, alerting him to Ladybug’s incoming call. He looked down to where she was dodging the attacks, her yoyo open and dialing instead of shielding her. Everything in him wanted to rush to her side. What if he was wrong? What if Alya and Nino weren’t Rena Rouge and Carapace?

He grit his teeth in frustration. Was finding out Ladybug’s identity worth this? Couldn’t he just be happy beside her as Chat Noir? That had always been enough for him before. What caused that to change?

His mind flashed to the week before, to him climbing the steps to Marinette’s room, to hearing her say magic words she had no reason to even know. The excitement he felt that day wanted to bubble over and consume him, even now. And it didn’t come from the possibility of learning Ladybug’s identity, it came from the possibility that Marinette was Ladybug. Just before his baton stopped ringing, he answered, promising himself that if he was wrong and it wasn’t Marinette under that mask, he’d give up learning who it really was, at least for a while.

“Hey, Bugaboo,” he cooed, “miss me?” A twinge of guilt panged deep inside him. This wasn’t fair to her.

“Chat Noir, where are you? I could really use your help with this Akuma!” she admonished. “I’m at the Louvre Museum.”

“I’m on my way, M’lady,” he assured her, telling himself he wasn’t lying because as soon as she got Rena Rouge and Carapace…

Suddenly, Nino jumped out from behind one of the buildings, yelling at the villain to distract them. Alya waved wildly at Ladybug to get her attention. With the villain momentarily distracted by a running Nino, Ladybug made it to the safety of the building where Alya was still hiding. Nino barely dodged the last ball of light the villain threw at him, but also made it to safety. With all three of them now hiding in an alley, Chat took it as his cue to get a little closer. Being careful to stay out of sight, he peered at them from the rooftop.

“Hurry, put these on,” Ladybug told them, opening her yoyo and pulling out the fox and turtle miraculouses. “Chat Noir will be here any minute.”

“Thank you, Ladybug,” Alya said as she clipped the necklace around her neck.

“I had a feeling you two wouldn’t want to sit this one out,” She nodded as Nino took the bracelet.

"Not with my little bro out there somewhere," he agreed.

"Or my sisters," Alya added.

From his vantage point, Chat could hear everything, but his ears twitched as another sound came to him. Spinning around, he looked back to the Louvre. The group of children was moving and seemed to be headed to the Eiffel tower. He quickly scanned the area for the villain. She was a farther distance off, dancing on the rooftops as she directed the children’s path, her flute's mesmerizing melody the only thing they could hear.

Double checking that Rena Rouge and Carapace’s transformations were finished, he jumped off the roof to land lightly behind Ladybug.

“I see you’ve rounded up the whole crew,” he said, giving Carapace a high five and winking at Rena Rouge. Ladybug rolled her eyes, used to ignoring his antics.

“What took you so long,” Rena joked as she crossed her arms in mock reprimand.

Chat mimicked her body language, quirking an eyebrow. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Come on, you two,” Ladybug interrupted, reprimanding them for real. “Chat Noir, did you see the villain on your way here? Got any ideas?”

He pointed finger guns in the direction he’d seen the villain taking the children, “I actually saw her on her way out of here.”

“What?” Ladybug exclaimed. Rena Rouge and Carapace immediately ran into the Louvre courtyard, Ladybug and Chat Noir right behind them.

“Which way did they go?” Ladybug asked as they all looked to Chat for the answer.

He gave a smug smile, again pointing. “That way. I guess it’s lucky I was late.”

Putting a gentle hand on his shoulder, Ladybug gave him a smile that melted his heart. “I couldn’t do it without you, Minou.” Turning, she, Alya, and Nino ran off in the direction Chat had pointed. It took a moment for his mind to start running normal functions again, but as soon as it did it only took moments for him to catch up. They had an Akuma to catch!

The four super heros watched from the roof as the group of meandering kids slowly grew.

“We have to stop her from luring more kids,” Ladybug thought out loud. “She calls herself Cornemusique, so the Akuma has to be in the flute she’s playing.”

“Yeah, but how are we going to get it away from her without hurting the kids?” Rena asked, noting how the villain now pranced down the street in front of the dazed kids.

Chat frowned, putting one foot on the ledge of the roof as he proclaimed, “If we all go at her at once, there’s no way she can stop us!”

Rena and Ladybug both pulled him back down into a crouch as Carapace shook his head. “No way, dude, she turns anyone who gets close to her into a rat!”

Rena seconded his assertion. “We tried before you got here.”

Ladybug drew their attention back to the villain. “Did any of you see earlier how she had to change tunes to attack us?”

“Of course!” Rena Rouge exclaimed, catching on immediately. “If you two can distract her, Carapace and I can grab the kids.” She exchanged a meaningful glance with Carapace, knowing Ladybug would understand why they should be the ones rescuing the children. 

Chat feigned ignorance, taking the chance to flirt with Ladybug, “I love a good quartet, but I’m always ready to play a duet with you, M’lady.”

Having expected a pun at some point, Ladybug just rolled her eyes. “We’re going to need all of us to make this work.”

Ladybug and Chat Noir positioned themselves on the roof while Rena Rouge and Carapace got in position to intercept the group of children following Cornemusique.

Chat Noir couldn’t help but steal glances at Ladybug, which wasn’t really anything new, but it felt different now. She really was Marinette. It was the only thing that made sense. They looked similar, sounded similar, and even had the same friends. How else could he explain Alya and Nino being superheroes? Ladybug would have chosen people she trusts to wield the miraculouses, and Rena Rouge was the first one she picked. It simply couldn’t be anyone else.

Ladybug standing up pulled him back to reality. “They’re in position. Let’s go!”

They jumped down from the roof, landing in front of Cornemusique. “Stop right there!” Ladybug called out. The villain did indeed stop, her music halting as she addressed the heroes.

“I see you’ve brought Chat Noir this time. No matter. You can’t defeat my symphony, and when you fall flat, your miraculouses will be mine!” she mocked, beginning to play her flute again.

“I wouldn’t count on it! We make quite the harmonious duo,” Chat Noir countered, giving Ladybug a teasing smile.

This time she went along with it, giving a small laugh. “That we do, Chat Noir!”

Charging Cornemusique, the two dodged the dangerous orbs of light flung at them. They weren’t really trying to get close yet, but needed to lure her farther away from the children so she wouldn’t notice the others trying to rescue the kids.

When Rena Rouge was certain the villain was distracted, she and Carapace sneaked towards the now stationary group of children standing in the middle of the road. Their first goal was to grab her sisters. They were near the front, staring glass-eyed into nothingness. Just as they reached the group, a ball of energy came hurtling their way. Carapace pushed Rena Rouge out of the way and they both tumbled to the ground.

“I see you’ve brought an ensemble,” Cornemusique cackled, backing up until she was in the middle of the group of dazed kids. Carapace pulled Rena Rouge to her feet and they joined Ladybug and Chat Noir. The villain played a new string of notes on her flute, and immediately the children went from aimless zombies to focused minions, each one taking up a defensive fighting stance. “But I’ve an entire orchestra! Let’s see if you can break up the band!”

“This doesn’t look good, M’lady,” Chat frowned

“You’re right. It looks like we need a little luck. Lucky Charm!” she shouted as she cast her yoyo into the air. It spun around, releasing the magic ladybug energy as it transformed.

Chat Noir gasped in wide eyed shock, quickly tackling Ladybug out of the way of a falling piano. It slammed into the ground, bouncing slightly and making a racket as all the strings vibrated, but otherwise seemed unharmed. Rena Rouge ran over to Ladybug and Chat while Carapace stared in confusion.

Chat helped his partner to her feet. “Are you okay, Ladybug?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” she assured him.

Rena crossed her arms, pulling their attention back to the piano. “That’s some Lucky Charm. Was it trying to kill you?”

Ladybug laughed, putting a comforting hand on her friend, “Don’t worry, Rena Rouge. The Lucky Charm would never give me something I couldn’t handle.” She deflected another attack from Cornemisique with her spinning yoyo. She looked around, trying to find some way, any way, to use a full sized piano. Nothing… She grunted in frustration. “But what am I supposed to do with a piano? I can’t think of anything.”

“I think it’s another clue, M’lady,” Chat Noir gave her a sly look.

“Really?” she asked incredulously. She already had the help of Rena Rouge and Carapace, and Master Fu didn’t own a piano. How was it a clue?

“I think it’s trying to tell you how much you need me,” he teased, giving her a big grin.

She wanted to facepalm. “Nice try, Chaton, but that doesn’t really help us. Rena Rouge, Carapace, do either of you play the piano?”

They both looked like deer caught in headlights. Chat crossed his arms, puffing his chest out in confidence that looked a lot like arrogance. “Even if they could play, there’s no way they’re as good as I am.” He noticed the next attack coming just in time to jump out of the way, giving out a short yelp of surprise.

“Chat Noir,” Ladybug reprimanded, “Stop playing around. You’re going to get hit.”

He shrugged. “You’re just jealous you aren’t as talented as me.”

Cornemusique changed her tune again, this time creating multiple energy blast attacks that she sent hurtling towards each superhero. They dodged just in time to see a second wave following closely behind. Ladybug looked around again, desperate to find a use for the piano. Even if Chat couldn’t play the piano, he may have given her an idea! 

She ducked behind a car, motioning for Rena Rouge and Carapace to join her while Chat kept the villain distracted. He stood in front of the car, spinning his baton to deflect the attacks.

“If we can get Cornemusique away from the kids, I need you, Carapace, to put a protective shield around them. That way, she can’t get to them and they can get to us,” she explained.

“No problemo, my dudette,” he nodded with a smile, shooting her finger guns. 

“Rena Rouge, it’ll be up to you to convince Cornemusique that Chat Noir plays the piano better than she can play the flute.”

“No problem, Ladybug,” Rena nodded, determination shining in her eyes.

Chat jumped on top of the car, deflecting another attack as he looked back at them. “I don’t need an illusion to play better than her.” He sounded hurt and insulted, frustrated they didn’t believe him.

“Chat Noir, trust me, this is the best option,” Ladybug tried explaining to him.

He frowned. “I’ll always trust you, Ladybug, but this time, you need to trust me!” Without waiting for her answer, he jumped off the car and ran over to the piano. He stood on the closed lid of the piano, pointing directly at Cornemusique.

“I challenge you to a duel! I’m willing to bet my miraculous,” he held up his other hand, showcasing the ring, “that I’m a better musician than you! If I win, you’ll release the children and turn all the adults from rats back into humans!”

The villains smile was conniving. “And if you lose?”

Ladybug jumped out from behind the car. “No, Chat Noir, don’t!” she shouted, reaching out a hand as if she could stop him.

“Then my miraculous is yours!” he declared, determination shining in his eyes.

Hawk Moth echoed in his minion’s mind, “Accept now, Cornemusique! There’s no way this small child can outperform a professional such as yourself!”

She smiled, her voice dripping with mockery, “I accept your challenge, Chat Noir. You may think you are talented, but music is my forte!”

Ladybug watched in horror as he jumped off the piano, opened the lid, slid the lid prop into place, and took a seat on the bench. What had he just done? Turning to Rena Rouge, she nodded. Understanding the signal, Rena put her own flute to her lips to cast the mirage. Before she could play the first note, the opening to Für Elise filled the street.

The three friends exchanged looks of surprise, Rena Rouge and Carapace peeping out from the car as all three gaped at Chat Noir. Cornemusique looked just as dumbfounded.

“He…” Ladybug started but couldn’t finish, the shock of her new discovery rendering her speechless.

“Yeah, my dude! Show them how it’s done!” Carapace shouted encouragement, earning a wink from Chat and a glare from Cornemusique. Her expertise adequately challenged, she emerged from the crowd of children. She was practically growling in anger.

"You think you can beat me with Beethoven? I was playing Beethoven when I was a child!" she boasted, raising her flute as she began to pay along with him. The duel had begun!

Ladybug spun, realizing their moment was now or never. "Do it now you two!"

Carapace nodded. "Shellter!" A green shield popped up around the children. "That should hold them," he nodded.

"My turn." Rena Rouge lifted the flute once more and played her familiar notes. "Mirage!" She cast the illusion, causing the children and the shield to disappear from sight. 

Ladybug looked back to Chat Noir as he continued to play the piano. She still couldn’t quite believe what she was seeing. Or hearing! Her dopey, obnoxious, flirty partner could play the piano? No, she corrected herself, he couldn’t just play the piano, he was a pianist. His skill was on an entirely different level than ‘could play the piano. Just who was he?!

Turning to the other two she nodded towards Cornemusique. “Quick, while she’s still distracted.”

The three crept as quickly and quietly as they could, setting up a sort of perimeter to prevent Cornemusique from running away. Chat Noir noticed them from the corner of his eye. With expert skill, he skipped a few stanzas and began playing the end of the piece, the transition flawless. The final notes rang out as Ladybug, Rena Rouge, and Carapace all got into position between Cornemusique and where the children had been and technically still were. He ended the song with dramatic swipes of his hands, and finished with a deep bow.

Ladybug clapped slowly, drawing the villains attention. Cornemusique spun around, her eyes widening when the only people in sight were the superheroes. “What have you done?” she screeched, frantically searching for her stolen children.

“It seems you’ve lost the duel,” Chat Noir quipped.

She turned to face him, spittle flying from her mouth, “You cheated! That’s not fair!”

“Me? Cheat?” he asked in mock innocence. “All I did was play the piano!”

Ladybug stepped forward, calling out, “Give up, Cornemusique. You’ve already lost.”

Hawk Moth once again interrupted her thoughts, “No, you mustn’t listen to her! You’ve still got your powers. The only way to succeed is to defeat them!”

Cornemusique glared up at Ladybug as crazed laughing began to shake her body. “Give up? Give up?! After all my hard work, after everything I’ve been through, you want me to give up? You will see, Ladybug! All of Paris will see! I’ll show you all!” She screamed, charging Ladybug, her flute raised like a club.

Carapace jumped in her way, eager to stop the villain who had enchanted his brother. She vaulted over him, coming face to face with Rena Rouge. The two met flute to flute, clashing in a sword-like match. Carapace grabbed Cornemusique from behind, catching her off guard, but wasn’t quite strong enough to hold her. Jumping backwards, she flipped over him and made him lose his balance and grip. She vaulted alway as Ladybug tried catching her with her yoyo.

She didn’t see Chat Noir behind her, and heard the “Cataclysm!” too late. She cried out as her flute crumbled to ashes in her hands. The small akuma appeared from the dust. Hawk Moth yelled in frustration, feeling more cheated than ever before. Where had Chat Noir learned piano like that? He was almost as talented as his son!

Ladybug spun her yoyo to catch the black butterfly. "No more evil doing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilize" she told it. "Gotcha!" She caught her yoyo and pressed the center button, releasing the now purified akuma. "Bye bye, little butterfly." She looked towards the piano, the sheer size of it causing her hesitate. How was she supposed to throw an entire piano into the air? Chat, noticing her dilemma, picked up the piano bench and offered it to her. She reached out to grab it, uncertain it would work. He shrugged. It was worth a shot.

Throwing the bench into the air, she shouted, “Miraculous Ladybug!”

True to form, the restoring powers of the Ladybug zoomed throughout the city, restoring all the transformed rats back into people. The mirage dissipated moments before the shield deactivated, revealing the confused but otherwise unharmed children.

“Pound it!” they said in unison.

Rena Rouge and Carapace’s miraculouses beeped simultaneously.

“Gotta split,” Rena smiled, waving.

“Later dudes!” Carapace shot finger guns as he joined her. They cast one last glance at the confused but alright children before running off into the alley.

Ladybug went to follow them, but Chat caught her wrist. He didn’t say anything, not knowing what to say but knowing he didn’t want her to leave. Not yet anyway.

“I should go too. I have to get their miraculouses,” she reminded him. He let go of her wrist, looking at the asphalt beneath them.

“I know, I just…” he trailed off. He looked back up at her, meeting her eyes directly. “Thank you, Ladybug. You mean everything to me. I just… wanted you to know.”

Her look softened. “I know, Minou. You mean a lot to me too. I’m not sure I could be Ladybug if you weren’t Chat Noir.”

His eyes brightened. “Really?”

She tousled his hair fondly. “Of course!” She looked around at all the children and the dazed woman who had been Cornemusique. “We do this every day, sometimes more than once, and there’s no one I’d rather be fighting beside.” Her own miraculous beeped, and she subconsciously put a hand to her ear. “Listen, Chat Noir, I’m sorry I doubted you. I had no idea you could play the piano like that! And you were right. The Lucky Charm really was telling me how much I need you. I’ll see you for the encore?”

Chat couldn’t help but smile, taking her hand and pressing it to his lips in his normal fashion. “For you, M’lady, anytime.”

She giggled, giving him a moment to let go. He straightened, still holding her hand as if it were the most normal thing in the world. She looked up, opening her mouth to tell him to let go, but the brilliant green in his eyes stopped her. There was something different about them, but she couldn’t quite place it.

Seeming to notice he was still holding her hand, he quickly let go and took a step back. He grinned at her guiltily. Rolling her eyes, she smiled back and waved as she trotted after Rena Rouge and Carapace. Chat watched her leave; a slight blush on his cheeks. He really did love her with everything he was.

He made sure the lady who had been akumatized would stay and watch the kids until their parents came for them before leaving. Only going far enough to be out of sight, he detransformed and circled back around. He made it back just in time to see Alya and Nino reunite with their siblings. Just as he predicted, Marinette came running up moments later, out of breath and looking guilty that she’d been too late to help. Adrien took the chance to join his friends as well. He made it to them just in time to hear Marinette ask, “Where’s Adrien?”

“Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up, so he went back home. You didn’t see him on your way here?” Alya asked. Marinette sputtered, trying to come up with an excuse.

Nino noticed Adrien, waving, “Oh hey, dude, you didn’t have to come back! Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated the villain already.”

“I got home and Marinette wasn’t there,” he lied, “and since she’s supposed to be shadowing me today, I decided to come looking for her.”

Marinette could have died from happiness. “You came… looking for me?”

He smiled, “I wasn’t sure if you’d know how to get back to my house by yourself.” It was a lame excuse but it was the best he could think of on the spot.

Alya put both hands on Marinette’s shoulders, giving her a small push towards Adrien. “Well you’ve found her! You two should get back. Nino and I can take these little monsters home.” She made a face at her sisters and Nino’s brother, obviously joking but glad they were okay. Marinette smiled awkwardly at Adrien as they headed back to his house.

When they reached the house, it was almost time for Master Fu to leave.

“I’m sorry we didn’t get to finish the whole lesson,” Adrien apologized.

Marinette waved him off, “Don’t worry about it! Mas-uh-Mister Chan can teach me more next time!”

“Marinette is right,” Master Fu smiled kindly. “You were able to help your friends, and that is what matters.”

Adrien nodded. “Thank you for covering for us, Mister Chan.”

“It’s no problem Adrien,” he said as he stood, preparing to leave. Right on cue, Nathalie knocked on the door before opening it.

“That’s all for the lesson today.” She eyed them all, making sure everything was as it should be. Master Fu followed her to the door, giving one last pointed look at Marinette. She waved, understanding his message. She waited a few moments until she was sure he had made it out the front door before standing up dramatically. 

“I forgot to thank him!” She gasped, running over to Adrien’s door. “I’ll be right back!” Running through the house and out the front door, she barely caught Master Fu on his way out.

“Mister Chan!” she called out.

He turned around innocently, having the decency to look surprised. “Marinette, is everything okay?”

She smiled, reaching into her bag and pulling out the miraculouses. She clasped his hand with both of hers, discreetly giving him the miraculouses. “I wanted to say thank you! For today.”

He covered her hands with his free one. “It was my pleasure. Maybe I will see you here again sometime.”

A slight blush covered her face as she laughed in embarrassment. Pulling her hands away, she scratched the back of her head. “Me? Here? Probably not.”

“You never know, Marinette,” Master Fu reminded her. “Fate has a way of its own.” He then turned and continued on his way home. She waved goodbye before heading inside.

Marinette peeked her head inside Adrien’s bedroom before walking all the way in. He was working on homework at his desk again. His head popped up as he heard her enter. “Were you able to say thank you?”

“Yeah, I was. So what’s next?” she asked, genuinely not knowing what he did after Chinese lessons.

He walked over to the piano in the middle of the room and opened the fall board, revealing the keys. “Next is piano practice. My dad has me practice for hours every day. It might be a little boring for you,” he said apologetically.

Marinette could feel her excitement rising. She was going to get to sit and watch Adrien play piano for _ hours _? Could her day possibly get any better?

Adrien sat down on the bench, patting the space beside him. She hesitated. He wanted her to sit next to him? That close? His smile was so reassuring it only took a moment before she complied. She blushed, the proximity of her crush almost too much the handle. Resting his hands on the keys, he began playing eerily familiar notes. She looked up at him, dumbfounded. He was playing the same composition Chat Noir had played when challenging the villain. He seemed so focused, so… charming. Her shock faded into the sea of giddy admiration boiling inside her. This really was the best day ever!

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is Cornemusique!
> 
> I'd love to hear what you thought!  
What was your favorite part?  
What was your least favorite part?
> 
> If you want to support my work, you can buy me a cup of motivation at Ko-fi.com/agirllikealltherest  
and if you want daily updates on writing progress and other Miraculous news, follow me on twitter @MLadyfoxx
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
